By my side
by Asuki
Summary: Rei is an exchange student, but he gets more than he bargains for when he meets a certain blue haired enigma... [KaiRei AU]
1. Destiny's ways

**By my Side**  
  
_Konnichiwa minna! This is my first Beyblade fic so gomen nassi if it doesn't meet your expectations. Yeah and this is Yaoi so if you don't like it then why are you here!? Hit the back button while you still can. This is a Kai/Rei fic only, because the pair is too kawaii. This idea sprang to my mind when. um. it just came ok? *geez you guys are demanding* Also there's going to be quite a bit of Mariah bashing *dodges stuff being thrown at Asuki from Mariah fans*.  
  
Ok, Enjoy this fic and please R&R.  
  
And before I forget, Rei can you do the disclaimer for me? I'm not in the mood._  
  
Rei: Asuki doesn't own Beyblade or us in anyways, or this wouldn't be called a fanfic. Besides, if she did, she'd be doing more than just writing fanfics. There, happy?  
  
Asuki: *no comment*  
  
  
**Chapter 1:  
Destiny's ways**  
  
  
----------**In China**----------  
  
It was a humid summer night evening in July, a boy with long black raven hair sat by the window of his bedroom, apparently deep in his own thoughts, pondering. His golden enticing orbs watching the setting horizon intently. A gentle, warm breeze brushed back the boy's soft locks of hair and onto his fair coloured face.  
  
Knock, he didn't answer, evidently wanting to be alone. Knock; does he really have to do this? Knock again, grr this is frustrating. Annoyed at this intrusion of peace, Rei got up unwillingly and opened the door, prepared to scream at the very person who happened to disturb his peace.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
----------**In Canada**----------  
  
In a private boarding school classroom sat 29 students, all trying to listen to the teacher's boring lecture. Yet not all succeeded. Some gave up and drifted off, while others are in a world of their own. Only two students managed to stay focused and listen, Kenny and Emily.  
  
Among the others, sat a certain boy with hair of two beautiful shades of blue. While fair blue hair dominated mostly, azure-coloured hair graced the back of this boy's head. Like the others, he tried to maintain focus, but alas he was not the nerd type, but he was smart enough to keep his flaming crimson orbs on the teacher, unlike others, and this proved useful.  
  
" Tyson, list 5 properties of a protista." Demanded the teacher.  
  
" Eh. the." Tyson stuttered.  
  
" You obviously don't know the answer do you, well then young man, you've just earned yourself a detention at lunchtime." The teacher said simply.  
  
" But. sir I can explain." Tyson argued, sounding desperate.  
  
" So can you now, it won't be any use anyway, I hope this will make you reconsider the next time before you decide to drift off."  
  
Kai chuckled mentally, knowing Tyson, his stupidity have always landed him in detention. Yet a voice at the back of his head broke off his amusement.  
  
//At least he's happy, and normal, despite the trouble he keeps getting himself in.//  
  
/SO?/ He questioned, evidently trying to conceal his true feelings, if he had any.  
  
//You'll never be like him, free, free to be yourself and follow your emotions.//  
  
/I don't have any emotions, and even if I do, I have no intension what-so- ever to free them/ Kai was now annoyed at this 'inner voice' for stating something that he'll never admit to be true.  
  
//Oh really, are you sure now, how can you back that up?//  
  
/I don't need to back it up, now shut up will you./ He was getting really annoyed.  
  
//Well, but just remember Kai, no matter how you like to think, you are still indifferent.//  
  
/Yeah, sure, whatever/ Kai replied sarcastically, yet somewhat his spirits dampened.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
----------**In China**----------  
  
" Rei, I just wanted to see if you're ok. You've gotten awfully quiet after you got that letter." Mariah appeared at the doorway, concerned.  
  
" I'm fine, I just need some time to think, that's all. Remember how a couple of months ago I sat the test for that scholarship to study in Canada?"  
  
" Yeah, what about it." Mariah asked, apparently not knowing what this has to got to do with it.  
  
" Well, the letter says that I won the scholarship and the plane will be leaving for Canada this Sunday." Rei explained patiently.  
  
" Wow Rei, that's great!" Mariah said cheerfully, but her inside doesn't seem to agree with her. She didn't want Rei to go, because she has feeling for the boy.  
  
" I was just a bit surprised and I needed some quiet time to myself to think it through, and I've decided to go." Rei replied calmly.  
  
Rei knows perfectly well this pink-haired girl has feelings for him. Yet he cannot return her feelings, for he never had felt attracted towards any girl, he knew better to hide it, so he treated Mariah like a little sister.  
  
Their conversation ended shortly after, Rei was glad to finally be able to have some quiet time all to himself.  
  
3 days later, Rei boarded the plane to Canada, not knowing what new problems and people are ahead of him.  
  
----------**In Canada**----------  
  
A week has passed since the day Tyson received his detention, it was the same class, and the same boring teacher.  
  
All that differs from a week ago is that it is raining today. Grey clouds let out shimmering droplets from the sky and pelted down onto the earth below. As though agreeing in the students' boredom. It was a mildly cold day.  
  
The teacher has not yet arrived and the whole class was engaged in one casual conversation or another, all except for a certain blue-haired boy, who sat alone right at the back of the classroom, contemplating. Kai has no friends, not because of who he is, at least that's not the only reason. He doesn't want any friends, he doesn't need any friends, that is what Kai thinks. He remembers only too well what his grandfather has taught him, his so called 'education' that almost always ends up in punishments when Kai doesn't meet his demands and standards.  
  
//Emotions are weak Kai, I will not allow anyone in the Hitwatari family to become weak. You will become the world's greatest warrior, with my training. Obey rules, or else you will find yourself in a not-so-good situation.//  
  
He remembers those words only too well, they stung in his memory even just thinking about them. Since he forgot when, he has been building up a cold wall between him and other people, putting on a cold mask when talking, showing no emotions, therefore no weaknesses.  
  
Yet sometimes he ponders if that is really what he wants, not that he has a choice. Since the tragic death of his parents 10 years ago, Kai has lived with his grandfather Voltaire, who gave him no love or care, instead, physical and emotional scars that can never be healed. Yet no one in the class know about Kai, his family or his past, not that anyone does, apart from his grandfather and the servants which works in the Hitwatari mansion. Besides, Kai knows that he will never to be able to trust anyone and confide in them.  
  
Despite all that, Kai does incredibly well in class, not like he ever studies, it is one of his more special abilities. Also a fact that he tries to hide meticulously at all times, is that he is extremely popular with the girls, naturally. Good looks, nice hair, gorgeous eyes, great body and that voice, all which gives Kai a rather sexy appearance.  
  
(_A/N: seems like everyone has it in for Kai right?_)  
  
Thanks to his grandfather Kai is stuck with this appearance and personality, he spends no time bothering with these simple-headed silly girls. Pathetic, that's right. Kai smirks.  
  
Kai snaps out of his contemplations, not wanting to explore them any further, but only just in time, for the teacher has arrived.  
  
(_Great, here we go again, another boring lesson._)  
  
At least that was what he thought.  
  
Meanwhile outside the classroom.  
  
A boy by the age of 16 is currently standing in the corridor. His raven hair bonded back and a red bandana with the Ying-yang symbol over his forehead, which makes his hair stands out in bangs. Unaware and unfamiliar with his surroundings, the pair of golden orbs looking somewhat nervous and concerned.  
  
Back in the classroom, the class is now silenced.  
  
" Class, today I'd like to introduce you to a new student." The teacher announced.  
  
Whispers and murmurs broke out among the students immediately. Kai paid no attention what so ever, nor is he discussing about this new student, he just sat there, arms crossed, face emotionless.  
  
" Settle down, settle down. Our new classmate is a student from China and his name is Rei Kon. I expect you all to make him feel welcome." The teacher continued over the rapid talking.  
  
The teacher then turned to the doorway and motioned Rei to come in.  
  
" Class, I'd like you all to welcome Rei Kon."  
  
Then the boy walked in. Instantly murmurs broke out even louder, all about this boy. Even Kai couldn't help to look towards the boy, Rei just happened to be looking at him also.  
  
In the split second, flaming crimson orbs met golden ones, both boys instantly being drawn into the depths of each other's eyes.  
  
----------**Rei's POV**----------  
  
I saw the teacher motioned me to go in, and so I did, immediately I found myself being in the center of attention, I swore that all 30 pairs of eyes were looking at me. I didn't like being in the center of attention, so I looked away, somewhere to the corner of the classroom.  
  
Then there he was.  
  
He was the most beautiful creature that I've ever laid my eyes on. He had hair of two beautiful shades of blue. While fair blue hair dominated most of his head, sapphire-coloured hair was clearly visible at the back, making contrast.  
  
But that wasn't what had caught my attention, a pair of gorgeous crimson orbs graced the calm and emotionless face, I gazed into them, drowning in the depths. When I gaze into someone's eyes I can usually see what that person is like, but not this one. His eyes didn't give anything away, instead, they were cold, and impenetratable, despite the flaming colour.  
  
I kept that thought safely tucked in the back of my head.  
  
----------**Kai's POV**----------  
  
I heard someone walking in the classroom, but I didn't turn to see the new student. Then I heard the growing chatter and discussion, and decided to see what the big deal was. I looked up and saw him.  
  
The first thing I noticed was that he had long raven black hair, I made a mental note to myself, now there's somebody interesting. He had a red bandana on his forehead, holding up part of his hair, which slumped around his features.  
  
But that wasn't the only thing that I found interesting, I suddenly found myself under the gaze of a pair of enticing golden orbs. I noted again, beautiful. I felt warmth when I gazed into those golden depths, drowning myself in them. I could feel my barriers sliding down and something rushing trying to rush out from my heart.  
  
Is that emotion I'm experiencing? I was shocked.  
  
No that can't be, I never. I can't experience emotions can I? Then why am I feeling this way when I look into his eyes? Err, I shouldn't be behaving like this, this is weakness, and if my grandfather ever found out. I shuddered to think what would happen.  
  
I tucked my thought safely at the back of my head, I would deal with it later.  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
_There, what did you think? Don't flame me please. I know it probably didn't meet your expectations but I'll do better as time progresses. Also I have kinda got this plot set up for this story anyways, so there's no stopping me from writing now *laughs evily*. Besides, it's good to get away from homework, even if I am getting hand cramp.  
  
Please give me feedback on this, I'd love to hear what you think? Next chapter coming soon for those who liked it._  
  
**_-Asuki_**


	2. I think about you, always

**By my Side**  
  
_Konnichiwa minna! Reviews! I got reviews! I can't believe it. *slaps herself incase it's just a dream* I loved all your reviews and a big thanks to those who put me on their favourites list. *big hugs to everyone* Thanks to GingerMiko and CC for pointing out there is no indication of the change of POVs, sorry to confuse you. I did have some sort of indication but when I uploaded it to FF.net it didn't show up. But I've fixed it up now! Also this story is actually PG13 and it's Romance/Angst. It's just that I forgot to set it *hungs her head in shame*_  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last. Your reviews and encouragements are keeping me to go on with this, meaning that I neglect homework, but it's worth it^^.  
  
Kai! Get out here and do the disclaimer for me will ya? What are you doing in that bedroom anyway!  
  
Kai: Humph, Asuki doesn't own anything, nothing at all, all this is just from her over active imagination.  
  
Asuki: *glares* the cruel reality.  
  
  
**Chapter 2:  
I think about you, always**  
  
  
Just as Kai was starting to indulge himself in that lovely pair of golden orbs, reality struck. Kai hastily broke off eye contact, evidently trying to hide the blush creeping up his face. He had been staring at a boy. /Maintain focus Kai, focus/  
  
Rei was a bit startled at the sudden interruption, but did not reveal it.  
  
Kai couldn't concentrate for the rest of the lesson, at this moment, thoughts and mixed feelings are running all throughout his body and mind, intertwining, trying to confuse him, trying to tell him what to do. On his mind was a certain raven-haired boy who arrived only minutes ago, now sitting diagonally in front of him. Kai was annoyed at the fact that how easily distracted he was, but he couldn't keep his mind or eyes of the boy.  
  
  
========  
  
  
Rei is casually strolling around the school grounds, wondering where he's suppose to be. The rain has now cleared, revealing a clear blue sky with patches of white clouds. The air was damp and smelled of fresh grass, which soothed Rei's mind and put him at ease.  
  
After plain aimless walking for 15 minutes, a teacher walked by, he stopped when he saw Rei, narrowing his eyes in a suspicious manner, he questioned.  
  
" What are you doing at this hour? Go back to your dormitory where you suppose to be," snapped the teacher impatiently.  
  
" I... I'm new here, and I... I don't know where I'm staying," Rei replied, a bit embarrassed at the fact that he didn't know where he's staying.  
  
" Very well then, I will lead you to the principal's office and he'll sort you out. Now follow me."  
  
  
========  
  
  
15 minutes later, the teacher lead Rei out from the principal's office and down to the dormitories. On the way pass, heads stuck out from a dozen boy dormitories, all of then eager and curious to find out where Rei will be staying. Trying hard to keep his head straight, Rei followed the teacher quickly and silently.  
  
They walked pass a corridor of numbered doors, turned right at the intersection, only to be faced by more numbered doors. Eventually, they stopped, outside of dormitory no. 405.  
  
" This will be your dormitory, I'll leave you here now, you're room-mates will fill you in."  
  
Rei nodded after the teacher's back, then turned around to face the door with no. 405 written on it. Rei lifted an outstretched hand, bringing it up, preparing to knock at the door.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Kai lay casually on his bed, arms up his head, alone, in his dormitory. Normally there are 4 people in each dormitory, but Kai had requested to be alone, obviously not wanting to mix with those pathetic kids.  
  
He started to so contemplate the thought that he hid away earlier, only to be filled with the same image over and over again. He couldn't bring his mind off those enticing golden orbs, and their owner.  
  
/He seemed different, maybe better than the pathetic bunch I'm stuck with./  
  
/And those eyes, it was as if they were trying to penetrate into my very soul, yet they were beautiful./  
  
/His face, looked soft, I wonder what it'll feel like./  
  
//What are you thinking Kai! You have been thinking about him long enough!// The voice at the back of Kai's head snapped.  
  
/What's wrong with that, I do have the right to think whatever I like/ Kai answered, with a cold voice that was sure to send shivers down anyone's spine.  
  
//I'll tell you what, you like him, you're attracted to him, that's what.//  
  
/What!? No way, you're joking!/ Kai questioned, as disbelieving as he wanted himself to sound, deep down he smirked, knowing the real truth.  
  
//You can't this carry on Kai, emotions will make you week, you mark my words.//  
  
/Whatever./  
  
Not wanting to debate with his inner voice any longer, Kai feel the need for a walk, to calm him down, to release his mind from all these thoughts, to relax.  
  
He opened the door, wanting to be greeted by fresh air. Instead, he felt something, or rather someone, bumping right into him. Before his eyes could tell him who it was, he felt long silky hair touching his chest and his arms. Kai also sensed a certain aroma, unidentifiable, unfamiliar, yet it was pleasurable, and it soothed his thought-filled mind effectively.  
  
Placing both his hands on this intruder's shoulders, he pushed backwards, wanting to find out who it was, and was prepared to scream if it was some pathetic kid.  
  
The words were at the edge of Kai's lips, yet he couldn't muster them out of his mouth, and was grateful for that. As he looked down with his crimson orbs on this person who is slightly shorter than he is, now very eager to find out who exactly bumped into him. He was dumbfounded.  
  
----------**Rei's POV**----------  
  
Just as I was going to knock on the door, it opened, and someone came out, I don't know whom. The next second, I bumped into him, my face plunged into his chest.  
  
He was wearing a blank tank top, and I could feel his muscles, wondering how can anyone be that perfect, I blushed secretly at that thought. Then I felt two hands being placed on my shoulder, pushing me back. I was going to apologize the second I find out who it is, but the words never did come out of my mouth. I was shocked to see who it was.  
  
----------**Normal POV**----------  
  
Fiery crimson and golden orbs clashed once again, both boys were surprised, yet felt a strange sensation running through their bodies. They just stared at each other, not knowing for how long, gazing at each other, and simultaneously drowning in the depths of the others beautiful orbs.  
  
Once again, it was Kai who first came to his senses and pulled back, breaking the eye contact. He swore he could see lust in that pair of golden orbs. He smirked mentally, knowing very well.  
  
" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." Rei apologized  
  
" There's no need, but why are you here, you suppose to be at your own dormitory." Kai replied with an icy tone, cursing himself mentally for being so cold at the boy.  
  
" Um. I. I suppose to be staying in this dormitory." Rei stuttered, obviously taken back by Kai's attitude earlier.  
  
" Oh, I see. Well in that case, just choose any of the vacant beds." Kai was surprised, somewhat excited and glad that Rei is staying in his dormitory. Yet he was sane enough not to show it.  
  
" My name is Rei Kon, it's nice to meet you."  
  
" Kai Hitwatari, nice to meet you too."  
  
/Did I just say nice to meet you to him!?/  
  
Kai decided that a walk won't calm him down now, he's too worked up. Despite his icy personality, he did sweat, and he needed a shower, and quick.  
  
" Hey Rei, I'm going to take a shower, think you can manage here?"  
  
" Yeah, sure, go ahead."  
  
With that Kai grabbed some clothes and slipped into the bathroom.  
  
Rei dumped his belongings onto the bed next to Kai's and started to unpack. Not wanting or bothering to put them neatly in his wardrobe, he just stuffed them in, then flopped back onto the bed, laying comfortably, pondering all that has happened to him lately.  
  
----------**Rei's POV**----------  
  
Everything happened so quickly, first I won the scholarship prize and the next thing I know I'm in a boarding school in Canada, with no one I know.  
  
Then there's Kai, there's something about him that makes him different to everyone else. I know he seems cold, but I'm sure if he opens up to me then I can change him. I must admit he is very attractive, especially those crimson eyes, they make me feel so close to peace and safety, yet so far away.  
  
His hair looks so nice, two lovely shades of blue. I wanted to touch them, to feel what they are like, silk perhaps? Yet I fear what he'll think of me. Even under his tank top, I could still see those muscles, bronzed to perfection. They looked so right, so perfect.  
  
I can't stop thinking about him, maybe I'm attracted to him, maybe. But I dare not reveal my feelings, for he might think me as a freak, nothing else. We'll see, and maybe someday I can reveal my feelings.  
  
----------**Rei's POV**----------  
  
Kai came out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Even though his hair was wet, it glistened under the sun, now shining full, after the rain.  
  
Rei snapped out of his deep thoughts, only to be met with Kai, Rei had to stop himself from drooling, his mouth opened, unable to utter any sound. Soon he realized that Kai must have been looking at him. Feeling foolish, Rei stopped, a blush creeping up his pale skin.  
  
Kai noticing, couldn't help to chuckle under his breath. He went back to the bathroom and dressed quickly in his usually outfit. About 5 minutes later, he came out, hair still wet, but in distinctive shape, and blue triangles marked on his face.  
  
" I don't know where you go those from," Rei remarked, pointing at Kai's triangles.  
  
" The afternoon lessons are starting soon," Kai said as he looked at his watch, " Let's go before we're late." With that, Kai walked out of the door, leaving Rei in the room.  
  
" Hey, wait up!" Rei called out, then jumped off his bed to follow Kai.  
  
  
========  
  
  
A month has passed since Rei arrived, and he is settling in quite well. He made friends quick enough, with his cheery personality and good looks. He continued to stay in Kai's dormitory, despite what his other friends think of him. Rei couldn't care less what they thought of Kai, as long as he's nice to him. Also because Rei couldn't put down his feelings for the boy, which only grew stronger everyday, deepening Rei's attraction.  
  
And that wasn't helped by the way Kai acted, Rei liked it every time he gazed into those crimson eyes, he could see a glimpse of warmth under those seemingly untouchable orbs. They way he spoke, how those delicate lips would move, it is enough to make Rei want to kiss them. But he had enough self-control to stop himself from doing that, although he's not sure how long he can keep it up.  
  
He thought that Kai would never return his feelings, he seems too perfect to belong to anyone, he felt that he doesn't deserve Kai. Yet Rei hoped that he could be the one to bring down those cold walls, masks and barriers. Rei knew he would never have the guts to tell Kai what he truly felt, for the fear of rejection; he would tuck his feelings safely inside him.  
  
Little did he know, he is not the only one struggling with the exact same thoughts.  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
_There, I know this chapter is a bit boring, but the actions will come soon, possibly next chapter. But I wanted this chapter here, like an insight to their real feelings, instead of them just liking each other ok? But once this story goes on track then it'll be better. Once again I just want to tell you how much I appreciated your reviews, they mean a lot to me.  
  
Please tell me what you thought by reviewing, suggestions or anything else is welcome! Next chapter will have more actions, hopefully coming soon._  
  
_**-Asuki**_


	3. Tell me you love me

**By my Side**  
  
_Konnichiwa minna! Asuki here, thanks for all your reviews^^. I loved them all!~ A new chapter here, and who knows what's going to happen, I hope you enjoy this chapter, there's quite a bit in it, and also I apologize if there's any mistakes, grammar or spelling.  
  
Now on with the fanfic, I think I'll have to do the disclaimer myself this time._  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not beyblade, not the songs, not even Kai and Rei. There, you happy now? *breaks down*  
  
  
**Chapter 3:  
Tell me you love me**  
  
  
Kai has never, ever felt like this before in his entire life. As days drew past, he found himself dangerously attracted to a certain raven-haired boy with golden eyes. He found an urge to care for him, comfort him when he's down, and most of all, love him, if that was ever possible.  
  
He wanted to love and to be loved. Kai didn't know how to deal with this sudden outburst of emotions and feelings in such a short period of time. After all, he was taught to be cold, ruthless, and unemotional for as long as he knows. Little people did know, that Kai's grandfather had once planned to take over the world, and Kai was one of his soldiers. Yet this plan has been postponed indefinitely for some reason unknown to Kai. Yet his grandfather's harsh trainings and beatings didn't stop there.  
  
There were times when Kai just wanted to hold Rei in his arms whenever he saw the boy, touch the silk like black hair, taste those delicate and inviting lips, whisper loving words in his ears, just once. Endless times Kai have watched Rei when he was asleep, being able to just watch the peaceful figure, like an angel, was all that he needed.  
  
He promised himself never to reveal his feelings for this boy, unless of course, if Rei can return his feelings. But that was never going to happen, Rei would never like him, the cold bastard whom everyone hates. Rei was too perfect, too innocent, to be his. He didn't deserve Rei.  
  
Both boys struggled with their emotions for a seemingly long time, subconsciously unaware of the fact that they are falling deep love, with each other. Yet neither one ever admitted any sort of feelings to another.  
  
Day after day, both boys find themselves wanting to pick up the courage to tell the other just exactly how they felt. Yet internal voices inside their heads are telling them their worst fear, the fear of rejection.  
  
  
==========  
  
  
The end of year was approaching, indicating that the end-of-year dance was soon to be taken place. Every boy and girl was either talking about what they will wear, or whom they want to ask to the dance, all except two boys, by the name of Kai and Rei.  
  
Kai of course, was a popular choice with the girls, often while Kai is walking alone in corridors between classes, which he always does, girls would come up to him and ask him to be her partner for the dance. One by one he turned them down, hoping they'd get the message and leave him alone. Of course the girls just kept coming back. (stupid ne?)  
  
Rei on the other hand, was also a popular choice, his sweet personality and that smile of his can make the light-hearted faint. Unlike Kai, Rei always walked with his friends Max, Kenny and Tyson. He also got numerous girls asking him to be her partner, but Rei politely refused them all.  
  
" Rei, are you going to go with anyone at all?" Tyson asked impatiently one day after Maths, when Rei politely refused another girl.  
  
" Er. I don't know, really." Rei was taken back by Tyson's sudden behaviour.  
  
" Man, if I were you I'd choose already," Tyson said, with a hint of jealousy.  
  
" Tyson you'll never be like Rei, but you can always dream," Max giggled.  
  
" Rei, I reckon Tyson's right, if you don't make up your mind soon, there'll be no-one left!" Kenny explained, after tallying up the number of girls that had asked Rei.  
  
Rei made no response, his heart knowing too well who the only person he wants to go with is.  
  
" Yeah, I guess you're right Kenny, maybe I should just go with someone, anyone." Rei replied, sounding rather depressed.  
  
  
==========  
  
  
By the night of the dance, neither boys have got a partner for the dance. It's not like they needed to, but just.  
  
Kai was leaning next to the wardrobe, sipping coffee, when Rei charged in the room, looking concerned. Rei saw Kai drinking his coffee, decided that it is not a good time to interrupt, Kai likes his coffee in peace.  
  
Kai saw Rei sat down but promptly stood up again, he was just about to leave the door when Kai spoke.  
  
" Rei, where do you think you're going, it's nearly time for the dance and you'll need to change and prepare," Kai said calmly, still sipping his coffee.  
  
" Er. I didn't want to disturb you, that's all." Rei replied, surprised at Kai's sudden words.  
  
" It's ok, you can stay, besides you need to get ready," Kai spoke, still not looking at Rei.  
  
" Well, ok then."  
  
With that Rei turned back into the room and plopped down on his bed.  
  
" So, who's your partner for the dance?" Kai asked, not knowing why he did it.  
  
" Er. No one actually, I had quite a few asking me, but I refused them all." Rei mumbled, evidently trying to hide the fact that he has started to blush slightly.  
  
" Well, I see we have the same problem." Kai said simply.  
  
" You. You mean you don't have a partner too?" Rei asked, surprised to hear that Kai isn't going with anyone either.  
  
Kai finished the last drop of his coffee, then licked his lips in such a seductive manner that had Rei watching him pensively, though longer than intended.  
  
" Well I guess we better get ready then, the dance starts in 30 minutes," Kai told Rei.  
  
  
==========  
  
  
In the school hall where the dance is taking place.  
  
People are everywhere, all dressed up and chatting excitedly about the upcoming event. Red and green lights blazed the hall, occasionally flashing on people's faces. Loud music echoed, and everyone except Kai and Rei seems to be in a party mood.  
  
  
_I'm glad when I'm making love to you,  
I'm glad at the way you make me feel,  
I love it cause you seem to blow my mind,  
Everytime,  
  
I'm glad when you walk you hold my hand,  
I'm happy that you know how to be a man,  
I'm glad that you came into my life,  
I'm so glad..._  
  
  
Kai was wearing his most of his usual outfit, except he now wore black denim jeans, revealing his body figure completely, making a lot of girls scream. He wore his usual blank tank top, showing off those perfect muscles subconsciously. His scarf radiated intimidation and a don't-mess-with-me look. He's blue triangle face paint and those silvery black arm gauntlets only added to the mysterious yet attractive appearance of Kai.  
  
At this moment, Kai is leaning against the wall, arms crossed, face emotionless, not wanting to mix with the people dancing, nor is he in the mood to dance but it wasn't long until the girls have found him and came over, trying to *seduce* him by flashing their eyelashes. Of course, it wasn't working.  
  
By now there is at least a dozen girls surrounding Kai, trying to talk to him. Some just looked at him, others were just shocked to see him so close up. One of them had even had the temerity to run her hand down his chest. At that moment, Kai swore he just saw Rei looking at him, fangs bearing, eyes narrowed, looking annoyed.  
  
Kai smirked to himself mentally. Oh. so Rei's jealous now is he? Nah, it couldn't be.  
  
Kai was brought back to reality when one of the girls spoke.  
  
" Say, Kai, are you involved with someone?" A girl who introduced herself as Julie asked, her eyes shining hopefully.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, the nerves these girls have. Humph, even if he wasn't, there's no way on earth that he would be getting involved with one of these. So he made up his mind.  
  
" Yes Julie, I'm actually involved with someone at the moment." Kai replied with a seductive tone.  
  
All the girls surrounding Kai let out a groan of disappointment, while Kai chuckled mentally.  
  
" Well then, what kind of person is she?" another girl named Sarah, asked cheekily.  
  
" Well." Kai drew out thoughtfully. Now the whole group of girls surrounding him is listening carefully, not wanting to miss a word, ears anticipating.  
  
" This person that I like at the moment is extraordinarily beautiful, kind and sensitive. This person is brave, very intelligent and not afraid to stand up for themselves, when necessarily." To conclude Kai's little speech, he smirked at his audience, "This person is also incredibly sexy." He finished.  
  
To say the girls around him were disappointed was an understatement. There were distinctive groans, moans, and even a few sniffles. Kai just stood there, ignoring them all.  
  
Unknown to Kai, Rei had actually overheard his comments about this person he likes. Rei's heart sank immediately. If Kai is interested in somebody else, what did he, Rei Kon, have? Is he going to have to live with heartbreak for the rest of his life for good? Rei couldn't bear the thought.  
  
And still, the evening drew on.  
  
  
_I really want to learn to last forever,  
I really want to be with you..._  
  
  
Rei was now sinking even more into depression, he didn't want to be around the hall any longer. With that thought, he left, headed up to the roof, where he would usually go to if he had any problems. There he could be alone, undisturbed by all his mixed feelings.  
  
Kai had noticed Rei leaving, and wondered why he did so, he had caught his face before he left, and it was the first time Kai had saw Rei depressed. Deciding he wants to investigate further, he too, left the hall.  
  
Not knowing where Rei went, Kai started to look for him. Not in the classroom, not in the playground, not even in the dormitory, Kai was starting to get desperate, when suddenly a thought sprang to his mind. The rooftop! Of course! Why didn't I think of that before? With a glimpse of new hope in his mind, he ran, as fast as his legs could carry him, to the rooftop of the hall.  
  
  
==========  
  
  
Meanwhile on the rooftop.  
  
Rei was sobbing uncontrollably by now, he sat, arms fasten around his knees. The wind rustled through his beautiful raven hair, which is now out of its bonding; and shuffled with its shape. Rei, not bothered to clear it out of the way of his face, let the wind carry on playing with his hair.  
  
Hearing footsteps, Rei figured that someone is coming, but he doesn't care now, nothing matters anymore.  
  
  
==========  
  
  
Kai ascended the last of the steps and is now standing at the doorway. He quickly shot his eyes around, trying to find the one person that's on his mind. And there he saw him, the small figure with long raven hair, just sitting there, with his back to him.  
  
Moving very silently, Kai paused to observe the boy, he's so beautiful. Still startled at the Rei he saw back in the hall, Kai got worried, and moved silently up behind the younger boy, not wanting to startle him, he called out gently.  
  
" Rei?"  
  
Rei groaned to himself silently. This is exactly what he needs, the object of his obsession creeping up on him, but then he felt guilty for thinking such things about Kai. It wasn't his fault that Rei was in love with him, he's just so. perfect. There, he admitted it to himself, he is madly in love with Kai.  
  
Kai on the other hand, was wondering why Rei didn't answer him, now pondering how to get his attention, Kai walked over to Rei, and placed his hands on his shoulders, sitting down next to him.  
  
Rei shrugged his shoulders, trying to get Kai to leave him alone, Kai was taken back by Rei's actions, yet he didn't care.  
  
" Rei, are you ok?" Kai asked, sounding deeply concerned.  
  
" I'm fine Kai, just thinking. Why are you here anyways, shouldn't you be back at the hall with your girlfriend?" Rei said between sobs.  
  
" There's something wrong isn't there, you can tell me you know, I might not be able to help, but at least you can talk to me," Kai offered, not knowing how the hell he just said that.  
  
With one hand messaging his forehead, which has now developed a headache, Rei looked up into Kai's crimson orbs, as if questioning.  
  
Then Kai did something he never thought he was capable of, he gently laid a hand on Rei's, rubbing his forehead, the action soothed and relaxed Rei considerably. Kai brushed away the strands of raven hair on Rei's face with his delicate fingers, and started messaging Rei's temples in a circular motion. Rei was taken back by Kai's actions, but made no attempts to stop them, Kai's actions now brought relief to Rei.  
  
" Shhh." whispered Kai, " Just relax."  
  
Without realizing, Rei started to lean into Kai's touch. Leaning backwards, Rei laid his head on Kai's lean, toned stomach and surprisingly, started to purr.  
  
Kai looked down at the now relaxed Rei, resting peacefully on him, his golden orbs looking straight into his own, Kai started to melt under the gaze.  
  
/If only he knows how I feel, but he never will./  
  
----------**Rei's POV**----------  
  
I leaned into Kai's stomach, and surprising he let me. I felt so comfortable with his hands messaging me like that. I looked up at him, his crimson orbs shining in the dark, I felt loved, needed and whole.  
  
/If only I can tell him that I love him./  
  
----------**Normal POV**----------  
  
Both boys were lost in their own thoughts, but not for long. Rei is now struggling with a decision that could change their lives and his relationship with Kai forever. No matter what the outcome is, I will behave maturely, Rei thought. Kai was however, still amazed at the beauty of Rei's golden orbs.  
  
" Kai," Rei whispered.  
  
" Yes, Rei?" Kai responded, his mind still on Rei's beauty.  
  
" I love you."  
  
Kai's hand pulled away from Rei's face when he heard those three words, apparently in shock.  
  
Rei witnessed Kai's reaction, and decided that if it's rejection that he faces, then he'll have to deal with Kai's hatred and disgust to him for the rest of his life, and that can practically kill him. On the other hand, if Kai accepts him, well, he'll think about that later.  
  
While Rei just mustered all his courage to let those three words slip, Kai was so shocked he forgot what was happening. He had been hoping, praying, to hear those words from Rei ever since he realized how much he had loved this boy. Kai never thought that he could love anyone so intently, but he did it, and to know that Rei loves him too. Kai was totally lost in his thoughts, and Rei was impatient waiting for Kai to respond to him.  
  
" Kai! Say something!" Rei nearly shouted in Kai's ears.  
  
" Answer me! I just said I love you! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!" Rei was now shouting, desperately.  
  
Still in complete shock, Kai didn't respond to Rei's shouting. He also failed to notice that the younger boy had unshed tears glistening in the corner of his golden orbs. Rei, all his hopes diminished, looked up at Kai with his enticing golden orbs, tears now falling uncontrollably all over his pale face. It was then did Kai managed to recover from his love's shocking revelation, and looked into those mystic golden depths of his beloved.  
  
" Rei, what's wrong? You."  
  
Before Kai had the chance to finish his sentence, Rei broke off. He stood up abruptly, pushed away from Kai and started running, running as fast as he could. Down the stairs he ran, pass the corridors and classrooms, pass all the dancing and laughter that emitted from the school hall and up the dormitory stairs. He tore past seemingly endless corridors and doors at top speed, finally finding the one he belonged to.  
  
Rei ran into the darkness of his dormitory, unaware of what's ahead of him. In his haste, he tripped over an object and landed face first in his pillow. He laid there, sobbing quietly, trying to escape his worst fears. He needed to be alone, all alone, to deal with his feelings.  
  
The darkness has now completely engulfed the sky, Dark, ominous clouds let out big grey droplets from the sky, pelting down onto the surface below, unforgiving.  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
_There, what did you guys think? I didn't mean to leave a cliff hanger but I'm tired so I guess I'll continue later. This chapter is a bit longer but I hope you enjoyed it anyways, some feedback or opinions will be good, I'd love to hear any suggestions from you guys. Cya later and please review^^.  
  
P.S. If anyone wants to read some of the best Kai/Rei fics just go to the favourites list from my profile. Lots of angst, and I cried reading most of them *sobs*._  
  
_**-Asuki**_


	4. Be with me

**By my Side**  
  
_ Konnichiwa! I'm back with a brand new chapter for those who enjoyed my story^^. This is the last week of school, meaning lots of chapters later on! I wanted to express my greatest appreciation for all those who reviewed, you guys mean the world to me, *sniff sniff*. In this chapter I've used the song 'Let me be with you' the opening theme of the Anime Chobits, which some of you may know already.  
  
I'll leave you with this chapter now. And I'm starting to get sick of this now, so I think Rei would do it for me, I'm talking about the disclaimer of course!_  
  
Rei: Asuki had numerous dreams hoping that she'd own beyblade, but alas, dreams are dreams, so she doesn't own anything, besides this load of junk.  
  
Asuki: *blushes* How'd you know...  
  
Kai: Humph, anyone from 3 miles away would have heard.  
  
Asuki: Oh...  
  
Rei: And neither does she own the song that's going to be used in this chapter.  
  
  
**Chapter 4:  
Be with me**  
  
  
The night was still, midnight blue engulfed the sky completely. Rain fell heavily, not caring what it had hit, splashing down onto the earth with tremendous force, echoing soundly throughout the grounds. An occasional flash of lighting illuminated a slate haired figure, standing on the rooftop, lost in his own many thoughts.  
  
The harsh rain soaked the boy's clothing, water now penetrating every inch of his skin, drenching him completely. His haired flopped lifelessly down his face, strands of blue hair intertwined, his trade mark face paint now spilled over his lower face like paints on a pallet. Yet his appearance was nothing, compared to those once so beautiful crimson orbs, now melancholy.  
  
However, he couldn't care less that he's drenched, at night and standing alone on a building's rooftop, for only minutes (or was it hours, he couldn't tell) ago, the boy he so secretly yearned for had admitted his feelings, the exact same ones that he had, which squirmed around in his stomach for what seemed like a millennia.  
  
You'd think that he'd be happy, with his love submitting his feelings, but the fact was that Kai was so taken back by his kitten's action that he never gave a response in time. And now his love had ran, away from him, thinking that he had rejected him for good.  
  
  
========  
  
  
An eerie silence now secluded the dormitory that the broken hearted kitten laid, face no longer buried in the pillows. He was still in his outfit, being too upset to change into his pyjamas. His face was beautifully still, yet tears glistened at the corner of his golden amber orbs. He laid there, peacefully, waiting for the right person to love him.  
  
  
_Futari wa kitto deaeru you na  
mahou wo kakete  
Yotte o sotto kasanete hora  
hohoemu kara...  
  
I cast a spell in order to  
Let us meet someday  
And that is why when we meet  
We'll slowly start smiling..._  
  
========  
  
  
Back at the rooftop, Kai stood, face emotionless, yet under that calm face lies many emotions, feelings, that he feared to let out. He feared that he couldn't control them, having always been cold and emotionless, pushing away the only person that cared for him, that loved him.  
  
(_Screw it, you've been a complete idiot Kai._)  
  
(_He confessed his love to you. And you know you love him, yet you just stood there, letting him think that you didn't feel for him care for him. Now look what you've done, you left him broken-hearted, you better do something, and quick._)  
  
His thought occupied by his raven-haired lover, Kai walked down slowly, heading for the dormitories. He knew Rei would be there, where else could he be. He silently promised himself that he will tell the boy his feelings, he would tell him that he loved him.  
  
Completely ignoring the many gasps and groans that came from the people that stared at him at the hall, Kai walked on, his mind drifted off to the one he now admitted he deeply fell in love with.  
  
His golden amber orbs, that always gave him warmth and comfort when he gazed into them. The way he'd always look at him, observing him closely, as if he was some rare specimen. His long, silk like raven hair, soft to the touch, he had touched them only minutes ago, the smell still lingered in his palm. His smile, the way his fangs would appear, the boy almost radiated light himself, so innocent, just wanting to be loved, to be hold, by his loved one. His caring attitude, personality, can make the coldest person in the world open up, just watching the boy would make anyone's day. The way he spoke, his voice, sweet and lovely, even sounded feminine. And the way his cheeks would glow bright pink when he's angry, or blush, would make anyone melt.  
  
Unnoticed Kai was, lost in his wonders for the boy, that he had reached the door of the still dormitory. Carefully opening the door, not wanting to disturb the boy that laid silently in his bed. Walking in, Kai closed on the boy, he was now standing next to Rei, his eyes wandered over the beauty that slept, almost peacefully. But Kai knew the one thing he needed, love, and he was set out to give him that, even though it may be utterly impossible.  
  
Sitting down at the side of the narrow bed, Kai was now sitting down, with Rei's back to him. Not knowing what to do next, Kai stopped for a second, and lingered in a couple of thoughts.  
  
(_Is this the right thing? Does he still love me after what happened there?_)  
  
(_Oh what the heck, I would never find out if I keep doubting myself, after all, he did say he loved me._)  
  
With a silent click, the arm gauntlets fell from Kai's arms and carelessly onto the floor. And then, almost instinctively, Kai wrapped his pair of strong, muscled arms around Rei's slender waist, almost jumped at the heat the boy radiated. The figure below him didn't move, nor did it make any attempts to try to get him off. Now more encouraged, Kai gradually laid down next to his new love, making a great effort in maintaining the boy's peaceful slumber. It didn't take long until Kai fully laid down next to Rei, still wrapping his arms around him protectively, pulled himself closer to the raven-haired boy.  
  
Their bodies radiated a tremendous amount of heat, not to the extend of sweat, just enough to keep each other warm. Kai hissed at the contact of their bodies, loving the way Rei made him feel, warm, comforting, and loved. Not satisfied with his current position, Kai moved even closer, if that was possible, leaving no space between their clothed bodies, he wanted to hug this boy so much, he has waited far too long for this.  
  
His hands now moved away from Rei's waist, but not far, Kai ran one of his hands up and down Rei's side, caressing his pale arms softly. His other hand disappeared into the depths of raven hair, it was soft and silk like, just as he had expected. Then a soft moan escaped from the other boy's throat, obviously liking the contact.  
  
Knowing that Rei enjoyed his touched meant the world to Kai, even if it was in his sleep. He felt happy, for once, perhaps the very first time in his entire life. Is this what they call love, if it is, it sure feels good, and so right. Kai snorted as his thoughts wandered to one of his grandfather's 'little talks'.  
  
Love is weakness Kai, it's a disgrace. People think that some silly emotion is a greater force than solid power, tut tut, how wrong can they be. The only strength comes from hard training Kai, not some silly story. Remember this, you will never be in love, nor does it exist, no one will ever love you, mark my words.  
  
He snapped out of his thought, this was his time with Rei, and his only.  
  
Yet Kai could not stop thinking that his grandfather was wrong after all. His kitten had loved him, and he loved Rei equally. It was then that Kai realised how hard it must have been for Rei to obtain these sort of feelings for him, when he's been acting so cold and being a total bastard. It must have been even harder for him, to tell him, to admit his true feelings. It was then Kai had realised that the love Rei had for him must be really strong, so deep, that he could even face rejection from him for the rest of his life, if he didn't have the same feelings.  
  
"Oh Rei, I'm sorry, I've been such a stupid idiot." Kai whispered.  
  
Feeling even more grateful, Kai felt a surge of emotions rushing through him. Suddenly, he wanted to taste those soft lips of his kitten, he wanted to tell him how much he had loved him, he would make up for all the pain that he had caused. But he didn't want to disturb him now, he would wait, for tomorrow, to express his feelings, at last.  
  
With that thought, Kai nuzzled his head into Rei's neck, feeling the heat that radiated from the boy once again, and felt safer than he ever did before. From past experiences, safety to Kai meant pushing everyone away from him, so that no one can know him, therefore making it almost impossible to hurt him in any way. But now safety meant being with the one he loved, and right now, he just wanted to be with his kitten, to cherish this special moment between them forever, and keep it in a place deep down in his heart.  
  
His strong arms had once again found their way to Rei's waist, and wrapped protectively around them as an indication for his love. Slowly, under the sound of the rain pit pat pit pat which casted an invisible sleeping spell on Kai, he slowly drifted off, with his kitten safely wrapped in his arms...  
_  
  
Hontou no kimochi  
kizukanai furi shite  
Totsuzen futari...  
koi ni ochitano!  
Let Me Be With You  
Let Me Be With You  
Let Me Be With You  
Dakishimetaino...  
  
Pretending not to notice  
Our real feelings  
And suddenly we   
Just fell in love!  
Let me be with you  
Let me be with you  
Let me be with you  
I just want to hold you..._  
  
  
========  
  
  
Morning sunlight slowly made its way onto the earth, dazzling its people with its rays and bringing light and life to the planet. In the corner of the earth, in a dormitory, slept two boys, deeply in love with each other. Like many more couples everywhere else.  
  
Sunlight shone on the smaller one's face, as if gently waking the boy up, by illuminating his beautiful, sparkling face. It didn't take long for the boy to wake up to the new day, his heart still hurt from the previous night's incidents.  
  
It was then that Rei fully came to his senses, just last night, he had told Kai he loved him, and he had rejected him just as he thought. Now he was fully awake, aware of his surroundings.  
  
Rei mumbled something inaudible, which strangely sounded like - the insanity..  
  
Rei moved around, trying to stretch his body, and it was then that he felt something extremely warm wrapped against his waist, like a pair of arms.  
  
No, it can't be... it just can't... he doesn't love me... no...  
  
In his furious attempts of self denial, unaware, he has woken up the other boy. Rei tried to sit up, yet he couldn't, for he was being pulled down by a pair of strong and rather forceful arms. Rei whimpered at the action.  
  
" Sh... it's only me Rei, it's only me." Kai whispered next to the now trembling Rei.  
  
" Wha...? Is that you Kai?" Rei asked, his words just barely audible.  
  
Rei turned around suddenly, only to be met with a pair of loving crimson orbs that could only belong to his love, Kai. He stopped squirming all of a sudden, obviously shocked at the fact that the boy that he secretly loved had wrapped his arms around him all night, and slept. It was too good to be true, then did that mean that...  
  
Rei's thoughts were cut short by Kai's words.  
  
" Don't worry, it's just me kitten." Kai spoke, almost lovingly, if that was possible.  
  
" But... but I thought you hated me..." Rei mumbled, his voice dropping by every syllable.  
  
" Stupid, I would never hate you." Kai replied, teasingly.  
  
" Really? You mean you're not disgusted with me because of what I said, about me having feelings for you?" Rei asked, sounding hopeful, yet there were still traces of depression within his voice.  
  
" So you do love me, don't you?" Kai pushed, playfully.  
  
" Who said so... I. I..." Rei started to mumble, a blush crept slowly up his cheeks.  
  
Their bodies were so close, and Kai couldn't resist the temptation any longer, feeling the need for this boy, Kai raised a hand and gently traced the outline of Rei's face, brushed the loose strands away, in order to get a better look of his beautiful kitten.  
  
" You so beautiful, Rei," Kai whispered, while cupping both his hands on Rei's cheeks.  
  
Leaning in, Kai slowly captured Rei's lips gently, and this caught Rei by surprise. Rei's eyes widened, apparently in shock, of what Kai is doing. But slowly, he leaned into Kai's lips. Kai rub his hands up and down Rei's back, caressing him. Rei now had his arms wrapped around Kai's neck, pulling himself in and deepening the kiss.  
  
Kai licked the bottom of Rei's lips, as if pleading for permission. Without any doubt, Rei opened his mouth and let Kai's tongue probe into his hot cavern. Kai explored every inch of Rei's mouth, wanting more of the raven teen's every feature, they way his tongue would swirl around his, the way his teeth felt against his own tongue, and the way his fangs would scratch slightly, Kai loved every single detail.  
  
Their bodies were on fire, moans and grunts were heard from the simple act of an innocent kiss that turned into a wild and passionate one. Tongues battled each other, neither wanting to give in, eventually, Rei gave up, feeling Kai explore his mouth again, the sensation was indescribable, he felt loved, cared for, and that this is the right thing to do.  
  
Eventually both boys pulled back from each other, feeling the need for air, panting hard to recover from that amazing kiss. All of a sudden, Rei threw himself on Kai, arms wrapped around the taller boy, his head buried deep into Kai's chest, feeling the boy's heartbeat, and started to purr in a very cat like manner.  
  
" Oh Kai, I love you, I was so afraid that you didn't answer me last night." Rei sobbed.  
  
" I'm sorry, I was just a little shocked, that doesn't mean that I have feelings for you," Kai mumbled, rubbing Rei's nose, making him sneeze.  
  
" Promise me you'll always be with me Kai, I don't want to loose you, never." Rei spoke, sincerely.  
  
" I'll always be there, whenever you need me Rei, I love you too."  
  
Rei looked up with his golden amber orbs into Kai's crimson ones, his eyes full of love and trust. Kai couldn't help liking that site, he looked so innocent, and cute, just like a kitten.  
  
Kai captured Rei's lips in another sensual kiss, both lost within their own little world and each other...  
  
  
_Imamade zutto  
ienaimama kakushitetano  
Tsuyogatteru soredakenano  
mitsukedashite...  
  
Until now, unable to say it,  
I've just been hiding it  
I'm only acting strong, that's all it is,  
please see through it..._  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
_There, I couldn't resist putting such a sweet scene in it, although it might seem a bit mushy. I hoped you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well hit the review button and tell me what you think about it^^. Thanks!  
  
Kai: I've become so mushy..  
  
Asuki: *glares* I make what I like of you.  
  
Rei: *drags Kai away* come on, leave her alone...  
  
I'd like to say thanks to all the people who reviewed, especially Rumi- Chan, Boys-On-Boysenberry and bey-girl-nicky, for being there every chapter^^. Of course I'll thank every single one of you, at the end of the story that is, if I ever get to finish it. I can't thank you enough for all your support. *hugs everyone* R&R please~ Until next chapter!_  
  
**_-Asuki_**


	5. Precious Feelings

**By my side**  
  
_Konnichiwa minna! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I was kinda addicted to making free layouts. But it's the holidays now *hooray for me* and that means lots of free time to write this fic! *sweatdrop from audience*. I can't believe I've got more than 50 reviews already, I really wasn't expecting any, but you guys are so nice *glomps*, also I fixed up the lyrics for the song that I used in Chapter four. I sorta have a plot for the story but I really don't like it that much, so if you have any ideas you'd like to share with me, please do, just email me. Thanks!_  
  
Disclaimer: I have many dreams… but alas they are just dreams.  
  
  
**Chapter 5:  
Precious Feelings**  
  
  
I just want to hold your hand forever, never letting go, can love be so simple, so perfect, so right. I want to do so many things with you, I want to snuggle up to you and have you holding me tight, I want to watch the sunset while you hold me, caress me… can I be in love?  
  
Rei knew that this couldn't get any better, what can? This feeling, the comfort, and the love he has from his newly found lover. School never seemed better, even Tyson's constant craving for food and the teachers' critics don't seem so bad after all. All that really matters now is Kai, only him, nobody else, and to know that Kai loves him too is just too much, to perfect. Sometimes he wonders if this has all been a long dream, and that when he wakes up Kai will be _him _again, cold and untouchable._  
  
_(_Kai is Kai, there's no changing him, and I don't want to.)_  
  
========  


Rei was so lost in his momentary thought, that he didn't realize a pair of strong arms began to intertwine themselves and wrapping around his waist. He shot up briefly when he felt them tighten around him, part of him wanted to just stay like that, but another part urged him to snap back from his dreams, back to reality._  
  
_(_But this is the reality._)  
  
" Hey, what's wrong, you seemed dazed out." A loving voice sounded from behind Rei.  
  
" K… Kai?" Rei stuttered, half in disbelief.  
  
" It's alright now, it's only me Rei, you're safe." Kai began to reassure the smaller boy, tightening the grip on him and pulling Rei back so that he is now lying on his chest.  
  
" Is that really you Kai?" Rei nuzzled his head into Kai's shoulder, and leaning further back, wanting more of the warmth and touch of his love.  
  
" Of course it is!" Kai turned Rei around by his waist and stared deeply into the pair of amber orbs that he loved so much, he was now holding Rei so close that he could feel the boy's heartbeat and his body heat, and the only thing obstructing their flesh from touching one another was the clothing.  
  
Realizing that there is no mistake that the person holding him so close now is the one he loved deeply. Slowly, Rei moved his head upwards, they were now face to face, both lost in the beauty of the other's orbs. Then Rei leaned in, and gave Kai a quick peck on the lips, then pulled back immediately afterwards, looking at the boy in front of him as if waiting for his reaction.  
  
" You know you're really cute when you do that," Kai teased.  
  
" I am..?" Rei questioned, blushing furiously at the comment Kai just made.  
  
" Of course you are, you're beautiful to me in anyways, kitten." Kai spoke again, a slight smirk crept up his face.  
  
" …"  
  
" We better get up now, lazy, or else there'll be no food left in the cafeteria, knowing Tyson." Kai remarked almost expressionlessly, pulling Rei back from him and off the bed, also getting off himself.  
  
(He needs to eat more, he weighs barely anything.) Kai made a mental note to himself, half chuckling.  
  
Rei didn't notice his love's slight smile, he grabbed a change of clothes from his wardrobe, noticed that he was still in his dance costume from last night, and headed straight for the bathroom.

  
========  
  
  
_Why do birds suddenly appear  
Everytime you are near  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you…  
  
Why do stars from down from the sky  
Everytime you walk by  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you…_  
  
  
" What lessons do we have today Kai?" Rei asked when they started climbing staircases.  
  
" That's why we have a timetable Rei, use your brain." Kai retorted.  
  
" So much happened since last night, I'm afraid I can't remember my classes." Rei pouted, looking up to Kai with a pair of sulking amber orbs.  
  
" Humph."  
  
" Please tell me," Rei continued his pouting.  
  
" Fine," Kai snapped.  
  
" First we've got English, then we have Chemistry, followed by double Maths, and lastly we have P.E."  
  
" Great." Rei mumbled. " At least we've got sports, and you know what that means Kai?"  
  
" Surprise me," Kai said flatly.  
  
" That I get to see _you _in sports uniform, but it's too bad that those silly girls get to too." You couldn't tell from Rei's voice if he was excited or disappointed, or both.  
  
" So my little kitten is jealous ne?" Kai smirked, looking down on Rei in a suggestive tone.  
  
" Of course I'm not!" Rei puffed, blushing in the process.  
  
" Well then I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I let myself be buried by _my_ admirers, remember, you're not the only one who likes me." Kai's grin broadened.  
  
" Fine, be like that Kai. Besides, who said I liked you anyways." Rei tried to remain clam, but it was getting harder to suppress this feeling of wanting to kiss Kai so badly and put his so called _admirers_ in place.  
  
" Yeah, sure, whatever."  
  
Retaining his calm, Rei stopped, and so did Kai. Rei then leaned in next to Kai's ears.  
  
" I don't like you Kai, I _love_ you." Rei whispered in a seductive tone, making Kai jump.  
  
Kai stopped dead, taken back by this sudden approach.  
  
Seeing the effect his words had on Kai, Rei ran up a couple of stairs, then he turned back to Kai who was still standing in the same spot.  
  
" Come on Kai, are you just going to stand there? We'll be late for English!" Rei slightly shouted, trying to suppress his giggly tone.  
  
With those words, Rei ran up the stairs and into the classroom.  
  
  
========  
  
  
A warm summer breeze rustled past, onto the raven-haired boy's soft skin, through his smooth silky strands which are bandaged up in its normal style, the breeze brought a slight comfort onto the boy in this hot and humid season, but not enough to cool him down. Sweat now trickled down his forehead, soaking his red bandana in the process. But Rei was too busy to care about that now, his right hand now moved rapidly across the piece of paper, while his left hand held it still.  
  
An eerie silence swept all across the classroom, everyone was soundless, the only noise was the constant scraping on pen across paper, and the sudden sound of a pen being put down as the owner searches for another item. The teacher sat in her seat, her hawk like eyes surveyed the class, watching their every single move, as if something terrible was going to happen once she sets her eyes on other things.  
  
It was double Maths. But to make matters worse, the class has been chosen to do a 'random test' to see whether they had learned enough. Of course, no one was prepared. And looks of disbelief, shock and panic were seen on various faces when they were told about this sudden test.  
  
Thirty minutes later, while the rest of the class is still working frantically trying to calculate the seemingly impossible equations, a boy with hair of two brilliant shades of blue sat emotionlessly, arms crossed, eyes set on the window outside. Kai was not the least bit surprised when he received acknowledgment of this test, and his face wasn't giving anything away either.  
  
" Mr. Hiwatari," The teacher began, " Why aren't you completing your assessment task?"  
  
" I've finished it." Kai spoke coldly, not taking his eyes off the window.  
  
Several gasps and groans can be faintly distinguished from the rest of the class.  
  
" Have you now, then bring your paper over here." The teacher demanded.  
  
Kai stood up, holding the test paper in one hand, walked casually down the rows of tables from his corner to the teacher's desk. He put out his right hand holding the paper, and the teacher immediately took it, almost snatching it, out of Kai's hand.  
  
Kai just stood next the teacher's desk, motionlessly, almost like a statue. While the teacher scanned through her spectacles, trying to spot any mistakes on the paper. Frowning, she put it down, unable to find any mistakes on the perfect paper.  
  
" You may return to your seat Mr. Hiwatari," she spoke, in a slightly disgusted tone, obviously irritated by the fact there was not a single wrong answer on the boy's paper.  
  
Kai retraced his steps back to his desk. As he walked pass a still madly writing boy with amber orbs now staring blankly onto the paper, Kai whispered something only audible to the boy next to him.  
  
" Good luck," he whispered, grinning.  
  
Rei directed his amber orbs upwards, and gave the best glare he could to the speaker. Kai saw his reaction and chuckled slightly, made no further comments and sat back down at his own seat.  
  
  
========  


" Geez, that stupid Maths test thingy was so hard!" Tyson complained, while stuffing himself with all the food he can get his hands on." It wasn't that hard really." Kenny spoke, clutching his laptop possessively, arms wrapped around it incase any flying food came out from Tyson's mouth.  
  
" Maybe you're just stupid, Tyson." Max spoke while he was unwrapping his sandwich.  
  
" Say that again Max, and I'll personally make sure you…" Tyson shouted, but he never finished his sentence.  
  
Kai is now standing next to Rei, apparently in a conversation with the boy. Tyson's eyes nearly fell out when he saw that.  
  
" I'll meet you back at the dormitory, kay?" Rei asked.  
  
" Alright, but I wouldn't hang around those for too long if I were you," Kai replied, motioning his head towards the trio who are now staring at them like they just saw a ghost. With that he walked out of the cafeteria and headed back for the dormitories.  
  
" He talks to you?" Tyson asked in a tone of utter amazement.  
  
" Yeah, we're friends," Rei spoke casually, while making a start on his lunch.  
  
" How can you be friends with someone like _him_?" Tyson continued, still dazed out.  
  
" He's not all that bad once you get to know him," Rei replied calmly.  
  
" Well I guess Mr. Smarty-pants is going to get full marks for the test," Tyson groaned, obviously discontent at the fact that Kai was smarter than him.  
  
" I guess so, he is smarter than you after all, I guess Max is right, you probably are stupid Tyson." Rei spoke matter-of-factly.  
  
" Why you two…!" Tyson was now totally steamed up while Rei and Max sat in their seats laughing uncontrollably.

  
========  


Rei took a casual stroll after lunch before he headed back to his and Kai's dormitory. Opening the door slowly, he peeked in to see whether Kai was in there or not. Nothing, nobody, thought I told him to be here. Rei was now slightly pissed at the fact that Kai was not there. Walking in the room, he slammed the door shut. Wanting to get some shut-eye before this afternoon's sports lessons, Rei set out for his bed.  
  
All of a sudden a pair of strong arms found their way around Rei's waist, pulling him back, Rei fell with a thud onto the person's chest and on his bed.  
  
" Hey!" Rei shouted.  
  
" What's the matter kitten, scared?" Kai smirked, pulling Rei closer to him and wrapping his arms possessively around Rei's waist. Rei squirmed, but stopped when Kai rested his chin on Rei's head, letting his bangs brush over Kai's chin and neck.  
  
(Wow his hair _is_ really soft.)  
  
Rei somehow managed to turn around, he was now facing Kai's chest. He then grabbed the sleeves of Kai's shirt and nuzzled his head into Kai's chest, brushing his soft raven strands on Kai's neck, tickling him.  
  
Kai was once again taken back by Rei's actions, but soon he adjusted to this new heat around him and placed his arms around Rei's back, hugging him and pulling their bodies closer to each other, enjoying the feel of Rei against him and the aroma that surrounded the boy.  
  
They sat there, not knowing for how long, just enjoying being in the other's embrace, and being loved. Soon after Rei's breathing became panting, and a muffled yell that sounded like 'Kai!' was heard. Kai noticed and immediately pulled Rei back, wondering what was wrong.  
  
" Kai you're holding… me so… tight that… I can't even… breathed," Rei panted heavily.  
  
One hand still wrapped around Rei's back, Kai brought his other hand up, gently tracing the outline of Rei's face. Rei closed his eyes, enjoying Kai's gentle touches. Kai ran his fingers across his forehead, cheekbones, trailed a caressing finger across his eyes and lips, finally resting under Rei's chin.  
  
" Rei, look at me."  
  
Finally regaining his breath, Rei looked up at Kai. Then without warning, Kai leaned in and gently kissed Rei on the lips. Rei moaned, then responded to the kiss, pulling Kai in by wrapping his arms and his neck and tangling his fingers in Kai's blue locks. Kai deepened the kiss as he leant forwards, bring both his hands up and cupping Rei's face. Licking softly at Rei's lips, he slipped his tongue inside to taste the sweet sensation of Rei's mouth, exploring every corner, every curve and every tooth. Rei moaned again, tightening his grip on Kai's hair as he pulled back from the kiss due to lack of air, _again_.  
  
" Rei we need to get changed now, P.E is starting in 15 minutes, and we're going to do swimming." Kai stated.  
  
" Ok then, you can change in the bathroom while I'll change in here."  
  
Kai grabbed his swimming trunks and slipped into the bathroom.  
  
Ten minutes later, Rei was sitting on his bed, checking he's got everything before heading off._  
  
_(_Goggles, towel…_)  
  
His mouth opened but no words came out, standing in front of him now was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen, Kai. He was slender, yet well built, strong muscled arms, beautiful torso, and soft pale skin. He wore shorts of a deep Indigo with silvery white patterns, that matched one colour of his hair. Fiery crimson eyes adorned his face, followed by pale cheekbones, and slightly pink lips that found their way into that familiar smirk._  
  
_(_Where are the triangles gone?_)  
  
" Rei, do I need to get you a tissue to stop you from drooling?" Kai spoke playfully.  
  
" Kai… where are you triangles? You look so… different without them." Rei stuttered, still in awe at the beauty in front of him.  
  
" Well, they aren't waterproof anyways, so instead of letting them smudge and make me look ugly while I swim, I might as well wipe them off now." Kai explained.  
  
" Oh… but still… you look more normal now, and touchable."  
  
" Well, there's always a first time for everything. I can always put them back on afterwards."  
  
" Don't, I like you better like this."  
  
" And why do I care what you like?"  
  
" Of course you do!"  
  
" Really, well that's news."  
  
" You're really full of shit sometimes you know Kai?"  
  
" Yeah, I know."  
  
" But I still love you."  
  
" Hn."

  
TBC...  


_Well that's one more chapter out of the way. I'm sorry if it was a bit boring, but more actions will come soon. Please review and tell me what you thought of it anyways. I really need some of your ideas for my plot because I don't really like mine now, so any suggestions are appreciated greatly. Also I think that this story will span out for maybe something around 12/13 chapters, but I'm not quite sure yet. I'm also wondering whether I should write a lemon, it'll be on a separate story if I do. Please press the button and tell me your thoughts, they help me to write._  
  
**_-Asuki_**


	6. I would give anything, just for you

**By my side**  
  
_A/N: Argh!~ Don't kill me!! *dodges watermelon thrown by angry readers* Ack! I know you probably wouldn't believe me but it was the stupid school.. pathetic ne? *dodges rotten eggs* Well all that matters is that here's a new chapter. Tell me I haven't lost all you reviewers, hopefully. Anyways I have completely plotted out this story *finally* and it will be anything but short. For some reason I've got this sudden kick to write this story so the updates will probably be a lot more often. I feel really bad for making all you patient readers wait so long. I'll shut my trap and let you get on with the fic shall I? I'm sure you're pretty fed up with me now, so here's the deal, another chapter in exchange for some nice reviews, sounds fair?_  
  
Disclaimer: *writes in lipstick* I do not own. Meh!  
  
"Talking"  
(Thinking) 

  
**Chapter 6:**  
**I would give anything, just for you**

  
The heat was harsh and unforgiving, the sun shone ever so brightly, emitting its scorching rays through the atmosphere and the cloudless blue sky, and onto the earth below. Plants and animals found no shelter or hiding place to escape this sweltering climate.  
  
The blistering weather acted like a spell binding hypnotiser, alluring students to sleep. Nobody wanted to concentrate, everybody just wanted to get away from the heat and jump into a swimming pool. Waves of drowsiness engulfed the whole school, except for one class.  
  
A group of teenagers, around 30 of them, stood around the edge of a rectangular pool. The clear blue water reflected the sunlight, flashing its golden smiles upon the students. The water was so still that people could see their reflections properly, until a small breeze comes along and disturbs the peace of the water and distorts the reflection.  
  
Among them, two boys sat next to each other on a bench near the side of the pool. One of them had lengthy raven black hair and amber orbs, while the other possessed fiery crimson orbs and hair of two magnificent shades of blue. The two sat in close range like best friends, yet one's face was showing hardly any emotions.   
  
Unknown to the rest of the world, the two were lovers.  
  
Constant giggles were easily distinguishable as girls walked past, and the speakers made no attempts to suppress their voices conspicuously, as if _ wanting_ to be heard. The blue haired boy just sat there, arms crossed, ignoring the comments and whispers, subconsciously not wanting to know, as if it was no big deal. While the raven haired boy also sat, emotions and feelings rushed through his every vein. How _ dare_ those girls act like that in front of _his _Kai, he thought, particularly emphasizing the word 'his'. It's not like they haven't seen someone as gorgeous and sexy as Kai, humph, well its too bad, they need to get lost and find their 'own' man, because Kai _is_ mine.  
  
Golden eyes flashed angrily and narrowed into cat like slits, almost hissing at the passer bys. 

Little did he know, the girls weren't the only ones discussing about this boy, the boys were as equally surprised as Rei when they caught sight of Kai, the feelings were different but the amazement was mutual. Unknown to both boys on the bench, murmurs were heard from a group of boys standing at the opposite side of the pool.  
  
" Whoa, look at Kai, he's got such a well-built body, and I thought they only liked him because of his looks," a fair boy rather short for his age commented. _They_, of course, meaning the girls.  
  
" Take a look at those muscles, _someone's_ been working out lately."   
  
" How can a bastard like _him_ be so perfect?"  
  
" Yeah, damn."  
  
While the whole class was practically talking about Kai, however the spoken object himself couldn't careless, he was use to getting this kind of unwanted attention, and he did also realise that Rei wasn't particularly comfortable with the whole situation. Kai chuckled at that sight, then leaned down and spoke in nothing more than a whisper next to Rei's ear.  
  
" Aw... don't be mad kitten, I can't help it if I'm so attractive, I thought I warned you."   
  
" Humph, it's not right the way they talk about _you_... like that."   
  
" Oh, and why is that?" Kai arched an eyebrow looking at his boyfriend (he's can be so sensitive sometimes.)  
  
" Well... because... I..." Rei stuttered, words threatened to spill at the edge of his lips.  
  
" Hm?"   
  
" Because YOU. ARE. MINE." Rei hissed each word at Kai, slowly and clearly, hot breath trickled the side of the slate-haired boy's neck.  
  
" Well aren't we moody today," Kai mocked, however he was somewhat grateful for his love's 'possessiveness'.  
  
" ..."  
  
" You know perfectly well I don't give a damn what those idiots think, and you shouldn't either." Kai spoke gently while he ran his hand up and down Rei's back, caressing the boy's skin and giving him a back rub in the process, relaxing the tense boy considerably.  
  
" How can I be sure?" Rei asked suggestively, he loved the feeling of Kai massaging him, it was so comforting. The raven haired boy started to lean into the other boy's touch unconsciously, needing and craving more of the contact.  
  
The teacher chose that exact moment to appear, surveying the class unpleasantly.  
  
Kai retrieved his hand abruptly and Rei whimpered at the lost of his touch but was smart enough not to make a loud noise or attract any attention to himself. The two boys stood up to join the rest of the class for their sporting lesson, however Rei was showing a face of discomfort and annoyance, partly because Kai didn't answer his question also because the teacher arrived. Kai on the other hand, had a triumphant smirk on his face, he leaned in and whispered once more to the boy next to him before walking off to the group on the other side.  
  
" You don't, those are the consequences of loving me." his voice was almost inaudible but one could tell it carried a hint of amusement.  
  
Rei's face was now tinted red, he ignored Kai's comment and also walked off, thinking that he had the whole afternoon to concoct a plan to counteract Kai's comment.  
  
(_Just you wait and see Kai, after all, there are consequences for loving me, too._) His lips curved into a smirk.  
  
  
========== 

  
(_Hm, I can start of with the ignoring act, yep._) Numerous ideas on how to _ 'torture'_ Kai ran through Rei's mind as he nibbled at his food during dinner time at the school cafeteria, tonight he sat with his friends Max, Kenny and Tyson. Normally he would give anything to sit next to Kai, just to be close to the boy, but not today.  
  
" You okay, Rei?" Kenny asked seeing the look on Rei's face, the boy was grinning, mischievously.  
  
Silence.  
  
" Hello? Earth to Rei?" Max questioned in a giggly tone as he watched his navy haired friend eating ravenously as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
Silence.  
  
Growling impatiently, seeing as his class mates tactics didn't work, Tyson proceeded to wave a hand in front of Rei while his other held a spoon which continued to deliver food into his mouth. Realising the sudden disruption, Rei snapped out of his little contemplation and focused his attention to the trio in front of him.  
  
" Huh? Something wrong?" the raven haired boy questioned his fellow classmates.  
  
" Nothing Rei, everything is fine, besides the fact that Tyson is stuffing himself senseless, again," Max responded, throwing Tyson an uneasy look in the process.  
  
" Tyson you really shouldn't eat that much..." Rei spoke doubtfully after he witnessed the three empty bowls stacked next to Tyson while the boy was going through his forth.  
  
" Glad you're back Rei," Tyson spoke, not even looking up at Rei.  
  
" Uh-huh."  
  
" You don't mind if I take this loaf do you Rei?" Tyson asked while reaching out his hand over to Rei's plate.  
  
" Eh, no not really," the questioned one replied in a tone of uneasiness and disbelief.   
  
" Thanks!"  
  
" But Tyson, you really shouldn't..." Rei's words were cut short when he saw the sudden facial changes on his friends faces.   
  
At that exact moment Kai had walked over and stood next to Rei, observing him, ignoring the looks of astonishment on the others' faces.   
  
" Come back to dormitory as soon as you finish okay?" Kai spoke coldly, and judging by his tone of voice the words sounded even more like a statement rather than a question.  
  
(_Okay, let the fun begin. Commence phase 1 of operation 'Silent'._) Rei told himself mutely.  
  
" Hmm?" Rei looked up at his observer and replied with his 'sweet and innocent' tone as if he didn't hear Kai, knowing the effect it will have on his boyfriend.  
  
(_What's he up to? I know he must have heard me_) the slate haired boy mused suspiciously as he narrowed his eyes.  
  
" Humph."  
  
" What did you just ask me Kai?" the younger boy continued with his innocent act, loving the effect he was inflicting.  
  
" Just forget it." Kai spoke in his usual impassive tone, any sane person would be smart enough to drop the topic, but not Rei, he was determined.  
  
" Come on now, or is the almighty Kai _afraid_?" Rei said mockingly, knowing he was good as dead for saying _that _in front of _them_.  
  
Speaking of which...  
  
Shocking disbelief was written all over the trio's faces, not to mention confusion and amazement. Tyson had suddenly stopped stuffing himself after seeing Kai, his face was expressionless but his mouth was the shape of an '0', while the metal spoon and his hand suspended in midair. Max was also pretty surprised, but not to Tyson's extent. Kenny just clutched his laptop even tighter, while sweat started to trickle down his forehead, if only his eyes were visible...  
  
" Hn." Kai chose to ignore Rei's comment, but his mind was already conjuring up plans on how to deal with his kitten later.  
  
Rei was disappointed nevertheless by Kai's reply, he was expecting something more... drastic. (_Hey this is Kai we're talking about_) He mused silently while he glanced over the opposite side of the table to look at his friends' reaction.  
  
(_Boy are they surprised!_) Rei thought as he reinforced his composure, trying not to let himself fall off his chair, the looks Tyson, Max and Kenny's faces were hilarious. (_Where's a camera when you need one, this is priceless!_)  
  
" What are you three looking at!?" Kai barked at the dumbfounded trio, going back to his usual self.  
  
" Nuh... nothing... nothing at all... hehe," Max tried to laugh it off but the tension was obvious.  
  
" You three looks like you've seen a ghost! Kai's not _that_ bad," Rei commented and suffered a death glare from Kai. (_not good._)  
  
" We're fine," Tyson stated, " really, we are." he added when he saw the look on Rei's face.  
  
" Humph. Judging from the way you're eating Tyson, you _will_ become a pig if you don't watch it." Kai's voice sounded as cold and emotionless as it could be, the slate haired boy then walked off, completely ignoring the angry shouts and insults thrown at him.  
  
" I will not! Just you watch Mr. know-it-all!" Tyson shouted indignantly before turning back to his plate and started gulping down food as fast as possible. Turning to Rei, he started to speak with his mouth still full, which by the way, was not a pretty sight.  
  
" Rei dude, I seriously don't know _how_ you get along with _that_ person!"  
  
" Kai's not all that bad once you get to know him," the raven haired boy answered. (_Not bad at all..._)  
  
" Just be careful though, you don't know when he's gonna turn the tables on you... he can go really ballistic as far as I know,"  
  
" You made fun of him and you managed to live Rei," Kenny spoke, his voice carried amazement.  
  
" Don't worry guys, I'll be fine, really!" Rei assured them with his calm and confident smile, exposing his distinctive fangs.  
  
Not liking the sight of Tyson chewing and talking simultaneously, Rei took out his lunchbox from his school bag and proceeded to place some food inside it. He had noticed that Kai didn't eat anything since that morning, and he wasn't about to let him starve. 

  
======== 

  
Rei decided to take a stroll through the school grounds before he returned to his dormitory, partly because he didn't want to find out what Kai's reaction to his words were, also because he was conjuring up more ways to 'torment' him. He was going to have fun tonight. The last remainder of the sun was now set and the short twilight soon gave away to a moonlit night as the boy climbed up the stairs that lead to the many dormitories, golden irises shining.   
  
A boy stood outside of his room and leaned against the door, listening for any sounds that would indicate to him what its occupant is doing, the sound of water splashing down onto the ground gave it away easily. Rei slipped into the dormitory soundlessly with the grace of a tiger, closing the door behind him noiselessly also. Sauntering over to his bed, the raven haired boy placed the lunchbox that contained food on the window sill and proceeded to unfold the bed covers. Kicking off his shoes Rei climbed on the bed and sat there crossed-leg, waiting silently for the room's other occupant.  
  
Inside the steamy bathroom, a silhouette with two shades of blue hair and pale skin was clearly recognisable. A pale hand lifted and rummaged through the dripping wet hair, letting the hot water cleanse thoroughly. Satisfied with the results, he turned the facet off and stepped out of the shower. Even though it was summer, goosebumps appeared on the pale skin as it came in contact with the cold air, making him shiver slightly. Quickly wrapping himself in a large towel, Kai took a smaller one and ran his hand with the towel over his hair in a quick attempt to dry it.  
  
(_I wonder if Rei's back yet, and why the hell is he acting strangely all of a sudden?_) Kai mused as he dried himself off, recounting his day and thinking what he might have done that has caused Rei to act like this. (_Well I did mock him this morning when we had the test, but he shouldn't be pissed about that... and this afternoon we had sports, and I told him that there were consequences... NO... he couldn't have possibly took my words seriously, or would he?_) He was about to pull on his night clothes when he suddenly realised that he had left them outside, cursing under his breath, Kai stepped out of the bathroom and immediately hot steam rushed out, fading away when it met cold air.  
  
Walking over to his bed for his clothes Kai didn't notice the still figure on the other bed, nor the golden eyes that were glued to him, full of lust.  
  
(_Damn it! Just take a deep breath and count to ten then do what you have to Rei. Argh! What a great time to have him walking out of the bathroom half naked while I'm trying my best to ignore him, surely it couldn't get any harder._) Rei mused as he continued to watch the slate haired boy.  
  
Turning around at the sound of someone hissing, Kai noticed Rei and managed to speak in a tune that covered his surprise completely.  
  
" So you decided to come back."  
  
" Hm." Rei's answer was unexpected.  
  
" Aren't we Mr. Grumpy today." Kai teased.  
  
" Hn." Rei replied while crossing his arms to emphasize what he meant.  
  
" Whatever." Kai spoke before he slipped back into the bathroom with his night clothes.  
  
Soon after, Kai walked out again in a simple t-shirt and pants and noticed the lunchbox placed on the window sill.  
  
" Are those for me?" He tried to ask more politely in an attempt to get Rei to speak up.  
  
This time Rei didn't even answer but merely nodded.  
  
" Hey! Stop playing the ignoring act!" Kai protested as he sat down opposite Rei and started to nibble on a chicken wing that Rei brought back.  
  
" Why?!" Rei's voice was slightly ignorant but it also carried a hint of amusement.  
  
" Well, because I'm your boyfriend?"  
  
" Who says?" Rei sulked.  
  
" You're not mad at me for what I said this afternoon, are you?" Kai asked with sarcasm.  
  
" I don't know..." the raven haired boy said matter-of-factly.  
  
" Come on, you know I was only _joking_."  
  
" Humph." Rei's answer was short and simple (_Damn, I even talk like him now_).  
  
" Fine, be like that." Kai's was getting exasperate, but his tone was nowhere near it.  
  
" Hn!" frustrated at Kai's answer, Rei jumped off the bed grabbing his night clothes with him and entered the bathroom, closing it with a bang.  
  
(_He'll come around by the time he goes to bed_) the slate haired boy mused silently. 

  
TBC... 

  
_A/N: Meh... I know that was crap... there's supposed to be more but I got lazy and my brain was telling me to update on Sunday coz I probably can't on Monday, so there. Hopefully the next chapter will come out as soon as possible, but assignments are really really killing me!~ Oh well, I guess no one cares so I'll stop blabbing on. Come on and review, I need you to reassure me that I haven't lost all you reviewers.. or else there'll be nothing else for me to go on with this fic! Oh and I went back to the previous chapters and kinda changed the format, I found so many mistakes... there'll be a big edited version of this... after its finished... which won't be anywhere near now! _  
  
**_-Asuki_**


	7. Convince me

**By my Side**_  
  
A/N: Told you I'd update quickly! Wow, I haven't lost all of you after all, thanks for all your beautiful reviews, they may be just words but they are priceless to me. I had a huge week with tests and assignments due in, so logically I deserve a nice, relaxing weekend. But since most of you want to find out what's going to happen, I just had to get off my lazy bum and write some more. Ahem, in case any of you are wondering why the hell this is categorised as Romance/Angst, don't worry. I know everything up to now is all mushy and happy scenes, but the real story will kick in very soon, sooner than you might think really.   
  
Wow! nearly 91 reviews already! Let's make me a very happy authoress by breaking the hundred line! It brings me some comfort in my pathetic life... anyhow, let's move on to the fic now shall we? Here we go!  
  
_Disclaimer: I'm getting sick of writing this, so go see chapter one.  
  
"Talking"  
(Thinking)

**Chapter 7:  
Convince me**

(_He'll come around by the time he goes to bed_) the slate haired boy mused silently.**  
  
**(_Humph_. _I guess someone is going to be sleeping alone tonight_) those were Rei's last thoughts before he disappeared behind the bathroom doors. **  
  
**Inside, Rei slipped out of his clothes and unbraided his hair then stepped in the hot shower, letting the endless flowing liquid engulf him and wipe away any thoughts that lingered in his mind. A hand lifted up and disappeared in the long raven tresses, raking thoroughly in order to unfasten any locks, while the other reached out for the shampoo that sat on the small racket.  
  
Out in the bedroom, Kai laid out his covers and got ready to sleep. He had no idea why Rei was pissed at him, let alone how to fix his boyfriend's little _problem_. Kai wasn't the type that will apologise and make things up, if he did nothing wrong, then that's was it, end of story. On the other hand, he didn't want Rei to be angry with him, for any reason, he loved the boy dearly and would want nothing more than to see him happy and sound. However, Kai was proud, and he wasn't going to let it down for something silly. Aggravated with the two personalities inside him trying to fight out, the slate haired boy ruffled through his slightly damp hair once more then laid down on _his_ bed, arms behind his head, and soon drifted off in a pool of thoughts.   
  
(_Humph, I can't let him carry on like this, I'm getting weak. But then what does it matter when I have his love? But still, I need to get back at him for doing this._) Kai mused, sitting up with the white pillow behind him for support and pulled the covers up till his waist. School can really tire a person out, no matter how strong they are, and Kai didn't need to fall asleep, not now anyways.  
  
(_How can I get back at him without really hurting him? Ignore him? No, that wouldn't work since I ignore him for most of the day, it'll be letting him off. Not let him copy my homework? No, he'll really hate me for that... hm, what else can I do?_)  
  
A sharp shrill note of a whistle sounded through the building, effectively bringing the slate haired boy out of his little trance, signalling lights out in all dormitories.  
  
" Damn, its 10pm already." Kai grumbled as he got off the bed and walked to the other side of the room to turn off the lights. He switched off one of the two buttons on the panel and the room instantly plunged into darkness, the only source of light now came from the crack of the bathroom door. Kai was about to go back to bed when his eyes rested on the other switch that laid next to the one he just pressed. Looking down at the bathroom door, a thought crossed his mind, accompanied by a mischievous grin.   
  
(_Let's see how well the kitten can see in the dark._) Crimson irises sparkled playfully before a pale hand was lifted and pressed down on the small switch. Kai knew the raven haired boy could see very well in the dark, so he wasn't worried at all. Besides, he wanted to play with his kitten. Now the room was completely engulfed by the darkness, moonlight shone dimly through the open window, illuminating the window sill as it reflected its rays.   
  
Two seconds later, an extremely irritated and indignant shout came from behind the closed doors of the dark bathroom.  
  
" K-A-I!!!!!"   
  
The one being called at had his hands on his stomach, which effectively suppressed his loud chuckle.  
  
" TURN THE DAMN LIGHTS BACK ON!! KAI!!" the voice continued to bark out in annoyance.  
  
Coming to the conclusion that he didn't want his kitten any more mad at him that he already is, Kai let his slender digit brush over the switch, a small tick was heard and light emitted from the crack of the door once more. 

==========

{Meanwhile somewhere in the world...}  
  
A silent figure moved quickly and quietly down the deserted corridor, avoiding any hidden cameras and trying to make himself inconspicuous as possible, trying to be invisible to those watching him, constantly. At times he crept secretively around corners even though no one was there, while at times he walked straight and proud, also emotionless. If it had been any stranger in this premises they will surely get lost, all of the corridors were alike, barely furnished with white walls, concrete floor and metal doors. It was damp, cold and poorly lit, and could be mistaken for a castle if not for the modern objects attached on the metal doors.  
  
After 15 minutes of wandering no, heading somewhere, the slim figure reached his destination. He rummaged through his outfit's pockets for few seconds before pulling out something that resembled an identification card. Swiping it down the slot on the machinery that rested on the doorknob, he waited until the red light beeped and turned green, admitting him in.  
  
[Access approved] a cold, metallic voice echoed through the eerie corridors.  
  
Inside the room, if you could call it that, was not much different to the outside halls. It also had white walls, but with old wooden floors that perhaps offered slightly more heat than concrete could. There were no windows in the room, except for a small one in the bathroom adjoining the main section. It was furnished with utmost simplicity, only containing three pieces of furniture; a small bed, an ancient wooden chair and a plain wardrobe.   
  
The figure walked in and headed straight for the wardrobe, opening the creaking doors, he poked his head in and fished out a navy sports bag. Roughly zipping it open, he held it with one hand while the other reached in the wardrobe once more. Seizing all of his clothes, which wasn't much at all, the boy placed them in one by one in an orderly fashion.   
  
" So you're really going?" an impassive voice sounded from behind him, catching the boy off guard.   
  
Stopping his task at hand, the one spoken to jumped slightly upon hearing the voice, but recomposed himself just as fast. Making sure his face was masked invisibly and showed no traces of surprise, the sixteen year old teenager turned around and faced the obviously unwanted companion who sat cross legged on his bed. His eyes were closed and his pale skin and amethyst locks illuminated in the dim room.   
  
Damn, he hadn't even turned the lights on!  
  
" What are you doing here?" an icy tone just like the previous, if not more cold, questioned no, demanded an answer from the boy.  
  
Eyes of the directed one fluttered open at the remark, revealing a pair of emerald orbs, its depths impenetratable. 

" Cut the crap and answer my question first." the boy on the bed argued.  
  
" Always telling me what do," the other grumbled, " and yes I am."  
  
A small gasp was heard upon hearing that affirmation, he refused to admit it when he first heard rumours from his fellow mates, but hearing it from the boy himself was different, like a judge's verdict that came down harsh, and final, leaving no gap for appeal.  
  
" He won't let you go that easily you know, and how the hell did you sneak out to do the test, let alone win the scholarship?!" the tone was first concerned but soon became frustrated. But truth be told, he didn't want one of his only friends to leave, his actions and tone however, was nowhere near how he felt. He never revealed or admitted his true feelings, and he wasn't about to, even if the consequence is losing his best friend for 1 whole year.  
  
" I will get out of here, because he is out in town right now, I got someone to make a fake phone call, and he was stupid enough to believe it." the boy explained half sneering, and resumed his packing, trying to occupy himself. Unfortunately not long enough because he didn't have much belongings. Seeing that his companion wouldn't stop until an answer was given, slowly in a low voice he added something to his explanation.   
  
" I have my ways... I always did."  
  
(_I know... but how? Why do you do this to me? Can't you see that I don't want you to leave? Can't you see that I... I actually care?!_)

==========

Now a very, very pissed off Rei walked, or rather stomped out of the bathroom, glaring the best as he could at the peaceful, yet amused form of his boyfriend on the bed. Even though it was dark, Kai would see the raven haired boy's golden irises perfectly well, they narrowed dangerously as hissing sounds emitted from his oral cavity, revealing glimpses of two sharp fangs. Rei continued to glare at Kai as he walked towards his bed, flinging his clothes inside the wardrobe, he was in no mood to fold them up and put them in neatly, no.   
  
" Aw come on kitten, it was an accident, I didn't mean it. Besides, you could see completely well in the dark, so what's the problem?" Kai tried to sound as innocent as possible, anyone would pass just by looking at his face, even in the dark, but not this boy. Rei still bared that pissed off look on his face as he pulled out the covers, getting ready for sleep.  
  
" That wasn't very nice Kai, and you know it was not an accident, you did it on purpose!" Rei exclaimed, his tone was accusing but no longer angry as he trotted over and sat down on the edge of Kai's bed, not touching the boy.  
  
" Well then, can you stop ignoring me now? I was just kidding this afternoon," Kai continue to convince him, only to receive an unbelieving gaze from Rei.  
  
" Really now? Then what happened to all the consequences of loving you?" Rei decided not to let Kai off easily, mocking him.  
  
" Do you want me to prove it?" Kai was really starting to get tired of this arguing, and this time his tone was exasperate, making sure Rei could hear him.   
  
" And just how do you plan on doing that?" Rei could hear the urgency in Kai's voice, but chose to ignore it. Instead, he crossed his arm in emphasising his words and turned away from Kai, facing the doorway.  
  
" Like this." Kai announced and before Rei could utter another word he winded his arms up Rei's waist and upper torso, encircling the boy as he pulled him closer until their bodies were touching. Both boys gasped at the friction and the comfort of each other as well as their body heat, silently craving more of the contact. Rei expressed that he was still pissed at him by slightly struggling to rid Kai's arms, however Kai just held him even closer, wrapping his strong yet comforting arms around the raven haired boy's slim frame possessively. Rei squirmed a little but soon gave in, no matter how much he wanted to 'punish' Kai, he knew only too well his attempts will be futile when Kai works his 'magic' on him. Noticing Rei no longer squirmed, Kai held him so close that he was positive that the boy could hear the loud thumping of his heart and his intake of breath. Slowly he started to move his arms and his hands travelled over Rei's front, caressing the boy softly.   
  
Kai thoughts suddenly travelled to the people who often commented on how feminine Rei looked like, with his long hair, slim frame and delicate body, but the boy actually has a well built body, slightly muscular. His hands continued their caressing, only encouraged by Rei's moaning, who no doubt was enjoying every single second of the ministration. Kai's hand stroked Rei's slender arms up and down before resting his own on Rei's shoulders, and suddenly pushed the boy down onto himself, the proximity was too much for the raven haired boy as he leaned on Kai's well built torso for comfort and love, purring characteristically while his lengthy tresses sprawled over Kai's front and his neck, eliciting a small chuckle from his lover.  
  
" What's so funny?" Rei tried to make his tone sound accusative, but no luck there since he was still absorbed in the comfort of having Kai holding him, and he wasn't about to risk giving up this warmth.   
  
" You're cute when you purr like that plus your hair is tickling me." Kai replied as he replaced his hands with his chin, resting it on Rei's shoulder and leaned on the younger boy while his hands were wrapped tightly around Rei's biceps.  
  
" Humph, well if Mr. Picky doesn't like then I'll just have to go." Rei pouted as he made a false attempt to rid Kai's arms once again.  
  
" Well then I'll just have to make sure you don't." the slate haired boy's voice was husky. Then without notice Kai's tongue shot out and flicked across the exposed flesh on the younger one's earlobe, then stopped as he let the effects sink in.  
  
Rei was just about to peel Kai's arms off him as something warm and hot licked his earlobe, he nearly jumped up right there and then, god it felt so damn good! The sensation was short but it earned a moderately loud moan from the receiver, as pleasure shot frantically all around his body like waves of electric current.  
  
" What's wrong kitten, don't like my ways?" Kai felt Rei shudder underneath him and questioned as if nothing happened.   
  
" Why... why did you stop?" Rei was struggling to make our coherent words, clearly the effect of Kai's actions on him was more intense than he had expected.   
  
(_Mmm... I'll remember that certain spot, who knew my kitten was so sensitive?_) Kai snickered mentally while he tucked that little piece of _useful_ information at the back of his head, it would sure prove handy shall _situations_ arise.  
  
" Stop what?" Kai sounded perfectly clueless, " this?" the warm piece of flesh shot out from its cavity again only to flicker against the raven haired boy's sensitive area again, once more bringing out a loud 'ah' from Rei.  
  
" Yes! Damn, stop playing with me Kai!" Rei spoke as another wave of intense pleasure shot through his heated body and sweat broke off, trickling down his face as he didn't have his usual red bandana on, his tone half of contentment and half of exasperation.  
  
" Hm... impatient aren't we?" Kai responded playfully as he began to rock the boy in his arms left and right, they were so close the only thing separating the two bodies were the simple clothing. Kai loved the feeling of the raven haired beauty pressed so tightly against him, as well as the scent of shampoo from the long tresses, not to mention those delicious purring noises heard only by him.   
  
(_I'm starting to get all mushy, not to mention I'm definitely growing more dependent of him, damn..._)   
  
As Kai rocked the boy in his arms slowly, Rei started to relax once more as he hugged his arms across Kai's, which only succeeded in tightening Kai's hold around his waist. Dropping his head completely on Kai's shoulder, Rei exposed his neck fully and nuzzled his head into Kai's strong shoulders. The slate haired boy spotted the opportunity and was not about to miss it for the world, he leaned forward captured the exposed earlobe completely in his lips, sucking and nibbling on the piece of delicate flesh, knowing perfectly well how much pleasure this would bring upon the younger boy.  
  
" KAI!" Rei shouted but was cut short as he moaned due to another wave of pleasure shooting through him. Kai had moved down from Rei's earlobe and down to his pale neck, trailing short, wet kisses that drove the recipient crazy. Kai continued on licking, kissing and sucking on Rei's neck and was dearly rewarded by the loud moans and groans that elicited from him, and to think that people described Rei as shy and quiet!  
  
Another loud moan was heard from Rei but soon became muffled as Kai lifted his head and pressed his hot lips on Rei's. Rei responded by pulling Kai's head down on him and pressing his own lips on those of his lover's, hungry for more. Tongues clashed as Rei opened his lips and granted Kai permission to explore every inch of the oral cavity that drove him completely insane. Rei stopped dwelling and let Kai take dominance, surrendering to the masterful sensation of Kai's tongue tasting him, consuming him, craving more of him.   
  
Eventually the two lovers pulled apart, their breathing was erratic and rapid, both puffing loudly in an attempt to regain the loss of oxygen. Kai's eyes were half lidded and full of love and lust, while Rei's were the same. Golden melted with crimson as Rei suddenly leaned forward, pressing his lips down on Kai with bruising force and pushed the boy down onto the mattress as he supported himself on two arms that pinned Kai down, claiming the delicious oral cavity once more.  
  
Kai was taken back by the sudden display of dominance from Rei, but was only too happy to comply, letting Rei explore every curve and every tooth, savouring the taste of his mouth. He had to admit that it felt good to let someone take over, no wonder Rei was always more than happy to let Kai take control and be the seme, damn right it felt good!  
  
Deciding that he wanted to live rather than die due to lack of oxygen while kissing his boyfriend, Rei pulled back from the long kiss and panted, his intake of breath was short and he was gasping.   
  
" Mm... that was good..." Kai muttered as he pulled Rei back down with him, closing the distance between their bodies.  
  
" Uh huh... now I'm really tired, and we've got double Science tomorrow, it's all your fault." Rei accused the slate haired boy as he yawned with cat like grace, stretching his arms above his head and exposing his characteristic fangs.  
  
" Does that mean you're not angry at me anymore?" Kai asked, sounding hopeful, if that didn't work he will be forced to use his last resort.  
  
Puppy eyes.  
  
" I was just playing with you silly, how can I be angry at you?" Rei responded playfully as he jabbed one finger at Kai's chest.  
  
" You were just playing with me!!!" Kai was a little outraged at the fact that Rei had been 'playing' with him all night long.  
  
" Well not really. I _ was_ pissed at what you said this afternoon, so I decided to experiment a little. And I _was_ going to sleep in my own bed tonight, but thanks to _someone_ now I'm stuck sleeping with you, again.  
  
" You can always go back to your bed now." Kai fastened his hold on Rei, making sure he was letting off his body heat and smiled as he heard Rei purr again.  
  
" Well I don't have a choice now do I? Besides, my bed is cold, and you're warm, so can be my pillow!" Rei turned facing Kai, then grabbed Kai's night shirt, snuggling into his boyfriend warm chest, enjoying the comfort and just the love. Kai returned the embrace and held the raven haired boy close to him like a precious doll, rubbing his back and letting the silky locks slip through his fingers.   
  
" Sleep tight kitten, love you." Kai whispered as he planted a gentle kiss on Rei's forehead.   
  
" Love you too..." Rei mumbled against Kai's chest as darkness overtook him.  
  
The two boys soon drifted off into a peaceful oblivion and content dreams, holding one another close, enjoying the embrace and most of all, each other's love.

==========

{Back again somewhere in the world...}  
  
" I better get going now, the plane is taking off soon and he'll be back here as soon as he finds out that it was a trick." the taller of the two announced as he strode over to the doorway.  
  
" When will I see you again?" the other boy asked, not bothering to disguise his disappointed tone.  
  
" Soon, just don't think about it and have fun while I'm gone okay?" upon hearing his friend's distressed tone, he offered encouraging words in an attempt to cheer up the boy.  
  
" Well, good luck then I suppose, and behave yourself while you're there."   
  
" Yes mum." the taller boy had to suppress a giggle as he let the words escape his mouth.  
  
" Hn!" a slightly annoyed voice directed at the chuckling teen.  
  
" I must get going now, goodbye." the boy recomposed himself and spoke, farewell boding his tone. With that he turned again and began to walk off, only to be stopped by a slight tug on his wrist. A second later he found himself in an embrace by the other boy. Smiling a genuine smile he lifted his free arm to pat the boy's back while returning the embrace. A moment later he pulled back and walked off, out and away of the place that held his darkest memories.  
  
The startled boy murmured goodbye at the retreating figure before he too walked out of the room and back to his own.

TBC...

_A/N: Fluff alert! Fluff alert! Wow, I'm so proud of myself. Why? Because I managed to write the longest chapter yet with fluff, sappiness and let out part of the plot! Plus all in one night without staying up till 3am! I see most of you wanted some fluff in it so there, I don't know what came over me but I'm glad... *quickly hides away various sweets and cans of coke* Ahem...  
  
Anyhow, who the hell are the mystery people? Well I'm pretty sure all of you have ideas, and I damn right gave it away, but for those of you who haven't got a clue I'll just keep you in suspense, for now. Please review and tell me what you think, you know how much I crave your comments! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it^^. I know it maybe not long enough compared to other fics but I figured it was a good place to stop, 4067 words my computer says.  
  
*yawns* I'm getting tired myself, its not everyday you type a 4000 word chapter, blog, change your bio and still manage not to get hand cramp -.-u... Okay, enough of my blabbing for now, I wanna hear your thoughts! With a bit of luck hopefully I'll get another sudden burst of inspiration like this one and write chapter 8! But for now I'll have to go back to worrying about schoolwork... damn...  
  
Btw I got a blog on Saturday and started ranting about my pathetic life, so if you actually want to see it then its here, Ja!   
_  
  
**_-Asuki_**


	8. The new arrival

_**By my Side**_  
  
A/N: Unbelievable, I know, I'm not dead yet. I don't have anything to blame for this delay, except for my lazy Scorpio butt. This chapter is dedicated to Loika, her 13th birthday was a -while- ago, but a late present is better than no present, right?  
  
113 reviews already *falls over*, I thank every single one of you who had taken the time to make my day better. The least I could do is present you with a badly written chapter... so here goes *rubs head*.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or its characters, I just borrow them from time to time for a little fun.  
  
"Talking"  
(Thinking)  
  
** Chapter 8:  
The new arrival**   
  
==========  
  
The morning sun shone brightly past the closed curtains, stirring something within the sleeping boy. With a yawn Rei groggily opened his eyes, rubbing them in an attempt to restore his normal vision. Rolling on his side, he expected to be greeted by the warm body of his boyfriend; however instead, cold sheets met him in a 'good morning' note.  
  
Rei wasn't a morning person, and definitely didn't like waking up to cold sheets. Agitated, the boy sat up, long raven tresses sprawled across his backside, messy. Golden orbs darted around as his focus came back he was assaulted with a bright room, a very _ quiet_ bright room. His senses were telling him something was not right, but what can possibly go wrong at the start of the day?   
  
_Wrong_.  
  
But come to think of it, Kai was nowhere to be seen. Rei was aware of the fact that the scarlet eyed boy was usually up at the crack of dawn, especially at weekdays. Even at the weekends Kai rarely slept in, and you could almost always find him at the top of the building looking into the distance. But ever since the two got together Kai had subconsciously gained more hours of sleep, mostly due to the fact that Rei preferred to wake up with something warm, preferably the slate haired boy himself.   
  
Growling at the fact that Kai wasn't there, a sense of reality finally kicked in the boy.  
  
_ School_.  
  
Even more annoyed, Rei sat up unwillingly. Shifting off the bed his bare feet came in contact with the cold tiles and the boy shivered involuntarily. Trotting over to his own bed Rei grabbed the neglected school shirt and spared a glance at the alarm clock for the time, dismissing the fact that the device did not go off this morning. After all, he almost always woke up on time. No, rephrase. Kai always woke him up.  
  
_ 7:30 am_  
  
As the new piece of information sank in, golden eyes widened miraculously, shaking away the last signs of sleepiness as Rei caught sight of the small digital screen. Rubbing his eyes gingerly, the boy made sure his vision wasn't fooling him before he took a more decent glance at the clock.  
  
Nothing changed.  
  
Blinking once. Twice. The raven haired boy finally realized the circumstance presented to him.  
  
" KAI!!!!!"   
  
A flock of startled birds took flight from their residing branch.

==========

Within the steamy confines of the bathroom a figure clad in school uniform was seen in front of the mirror idly drying his damp slate bangs with a towel. A pair of amused crimson eyes stared back through the mirror; its owner tilted his head, snickering to himself.  
  
" I was wondering when he was going to wake up."  
  
Gripping the doorknob, Kai twisted it to allow himself access into the room.  
  
==========  
  
More than irritated, Rei quickly pulled out a change of clothes. Keeping one eye on the alarm clock he started to fold his covers and make his bed, cleaning out the rubbish that somehow found their way under the wooden bed frame. Two minutes later, Rei took in the view of his made bed, thinking it would have to do, for now. Rushing out to the balcony the boy hastily pulled off a random pair of grey school pants, hoping Kai wouldn't mind if it was his. Speaking of which, Rei would give that boy a piece of his mind for not waking him up.  
  
Now he was late and it was all Kai's fault.  
  
Walking back into the dormitory Rei tried his best to ignore the perfectly made bed opposite his, Kai's bed. Directing his gaze upwards he was greeted with the site of the bemused boy himself leaning nonchalantly against the wardrobe, arms crossed with his trademark face paint in place. Customary grey pants hung loosely down long lean legs while an untucked white shirt graced over his upper body, slightly revealing planes of muscles under. The navy tie draped casually around an open collar completed the look. The boy's appearance almost made wearing school uniform look cool.   
  
Correction, he _did_.   
  
Kai simply watched as Rei fumbled with his clothing then sported a casual glance at his wrist watch.  
  
" You better hurry up or else we'll be late." he stated matter-of-factly.  
  
_A glare_.  
  
" I don't like waiting you know."  
  
_Humph_.  
  
" Just hurry up."  
  
_The bathroom door slammed_.

It was ten minutes before the raven haired boy emerged from the steamy bathroom all dressed and ready to go. While placing his spare clothes back in the wardrobe Rei noticed that his bed had been remade, not a trace of crinkle to be seen anywhere. He let a smile spread across his feline features as he adjusted his bandana then walked over to where his companion stood waiting. The expression on Kai's face gave nothing away but Rei knew the boy had made his bed for him.  
  
_Typical Kai_.  
  
Then again, if it wasn't for Kai he wouldn't be running late in the first place.  
  
With a shrug Kai pushed himself off the wardrobe in order to stand properly, slate bangs swayed slightly at the momentum.   
  
" Ready to go?" Gesturing at Rei he proceeded to walk towards the doorway.  
  
An affirmative nod was the only answer he got as Rei promptly followed the boy. But within three steps Kai was forced to stand still as the raven haired teen wrapped both arms around his waist from behind, hugging him tight. Leaning forwards Rei closed in their distance, resting his chest on Kai's back and his chin on Kai's shoulders.   
  
" Isn't it great to have a boyfriend who does everything for you?" teasingly he said.  
  
" Sure. I wouldn't mind swapping roles for a change." Rolling his eyes Kai threw the sarcastic remark.  
  
" Thanks for making my bed." Nuzzling the slender neck Rei spoke. His words were barely a whisper but the proximity was enough to let Kai hear it.   
  
Turning around crimson locked with amber in an intense gaze. Soon a smirk curved up Kai's lips as the boy replied, playfulness biding his tone.  
  
" You needed it."   
  
Hearing the remark, Rei quickly detached himself from Kai to stand next to the boy. Crossing his arms and pretending to be angry at his counterpart Rei tapped his foot lightly and pouted.  
  
" Humph. If _someone_ bothered to wake me up this morning I wouldn't have to be in a hurry and you wouldn't...." The golden eyed boy's words were muffled effectively by moist warm lips connecting with his as Kai bent over to steal a kiss from the him. Startled at first, Rei soon leaned into the familiar touch and kissed back, entwining his hands in the cerulean strands and deepened the kiss by pulling the slate haired boy closer.  
  
Aware of the time, Kai broke the kiss reluctantly and drew back, drinking in the image of the boy in front of him. Running his thumb gently across the smooth skin Kai placed a light feather kiss brow and spoke.  
  
" You're cute when you're angry."  
  
" Of course!" Rei beamed, tilting his head and flashing his sharp canines.   
  
" I take that back. Just shut up and let's go."  
  
Offering a reassuring squeeze to Rei's hand Kai stepped out into the corridor.  
  
The trip to the cafeteria was made in silence with the pair just enjoying each other's company and presence. 

==========

The classroom was quiet except for the steady whirring of the spinning fans. Students sat still, silence engulfed the tense atmosphere as they awaited for their teacher to speak; whom currently was looking through a fold of paper. Emerald eyes lazily scanned the pages behind thick rectangular spectacles. Apprehension took on eager faces, while some looked spaced out, others didn't seem to care. All except for a certain enigma at the corner of the classroom, opting for the touch-me-not blank look.  
  
Bored, that was what Kai was. Maths never seemed more tedious, repetitive and absolutely unexciting, especially the way _some_ teachers choose to teach. Nevertheless, as much as the boy hated the subject, he wasn't fond of detentions either. So the best thing to do was do your work and avoid interaction with the teachers, just to get them off your back.  
  
Make that avoid interaction with the whole school.   
  
True, Kai disliked getting involved with his regular classmates, preferring his time alone. One of his favourite past time was to stand atop the dormitory rooftop, stare into space and just let his thoughts roam. It has become a sanctuary for him, the fewer places in school where stolidity and peace could be obtained. However that all became history; some, if not all; when a certain exchange student came across his life. At times Kai would sit down and pinch himself, to make sure all this wasn't just a beautiful mirage, just an illusion. Truth be told, Kai was glad that Rei was the one who broke through his impassive out shell, and that Rei was the one he could share his joy and love with.   
  
He had changed so much, in terms of beliefs and emotionally, and it was all because of Rei. Sometimes Kai wondered that he must be the luckiest boy on earth to have Rei as his lover, the boy was a truly beautiful creature with a heart of gold. And to think that you were the object of affection of something so beautiful, it was a wonderful feeling. Heck, Kai never thought he was capable of the emotion called love, let alone show it.   
  
But Rei had helped him, been there for him, and most of all, showed him what love was.  
  
And Kai knew he would love Rei with all his being.  
  
It was only within the confines of their dormitory or with Rei alone would Kai freely show his affection. In the classroom, Kai would slip on his mask and be the impassive loner that everyone else thought he was. Though Kai tried to ignore Rei like the others, the boy always had a knack of engaging him in a conversation without knowing. Conversation topics varied from work, tests and general things; yet Rei always managed to astray topics, which ultimately ends with a "hn." by Kai.  
  
The clank of a cup being placed on the table brought the students' attention back to the front of the classroom. It seemed that the teacher had finished her final inspections of the papers. Clearing her throat she spoke, not exactly the best voice you'd hear.  
  
" I have here the results of your recent test. Most of your scores are pleasing but there are a couple of individuals I want to discuss with. Come and collect your paper when your name is read."   
  
Shifting her glasses the teacher started to distribute the papers.  
  
" Max Tate." the first words rolled off her tongue.  
  
A blonde boy almost jumped out of his seat in the forth row. With swift steps he walked near the front desk, taking the sheet of paper from the teacher's out stretched hand. Briefly scanning the page a smile crossed his features, Max then walked back down the isle flashing a thumbs up to his companions.  
  
" Tyson Granger."   
  
The said lad rose from his seat and retrieved his test paper, a smile too spreading across his face, pleased with his results. Tyson returned to his desk where Kenny and Max were already discussing about the test.  
  
The next few minutes passed in similar fashion, the teacher calling out the names and the respective students retrieving their papers. Facial expressions varied from the cheerful smiles of those who were pleased with their results; and the faltered grins of those who were disappointed.   
  
" Kai Hiwatari."  
  
Standing up from his seat, Kai walked from his corner down the isle in a clam and collected posture, the ever present 'I-don't-care' façade in place. In fact, tests were the last thing he would care about, unless it was the yearly exams, where even Kai would revise. He wasn't about to stay behind a grade because he couldn't answer the questions in some stupid paper, since listening in class was not one of his specialties. Lucky for him, with only a small amount of revision Kai was always able to acquire a high score. He never quite really understood why, but hell he wasn't about to complain.   
  
Ignoring the usual stares of the class Kai stood aside the front desk where the teacher held out his paper. Taking the page Kai turned around without sparing a glance at the test. He was about to return to his seat when the teacher spoke.  
  
" Good work Kai, you have received the highest mark in the class."  
  
Acknowledging the fact with a 'hn' Kai walked back to his seat, passing Rei who was awaiting for his paper.   
  
" So how'd you go?" the raven haired boy asked.  
  
" Not bad." Kai responded, letting a small grin climb up his face.  
  
" Sure, just full marks. No big deal." Rei scoffed.  
  
" Watch it you." the one standing retorted.  
  
" Meanie." Rei grumbled softly, however turning it into an innocent smile without delay as an intense garnet glare directed at him.  
  
" Rei Kon."  
  
Hearing his name the boy got up and trotted over to retrieve his paper. Nearing the teacher, Rei saw that she hadn't held out any sheets, but instead her arms were crossed in a sinister manner. Soon Rei stood next to the desk, looking expectantly at the teacher for his test paper. He was about to inquire when the teacher looked up at him, seriousness bidding her emerald orbs.  
  
" Rei, there is something I wish to discuss with you." the tone was formal.  
  
Confused was probably the best word to describe Rei at this moment. He was just supposed to get up, retrieve his paper and sit back down; somehow he had winded up a 'chat' with his teacher. And from the tone of her voice things definitely didn't sound good, not at all.  
  
(_Whatever it is, it can't be good._) the silent thought crossed his mind.  
  
The teacher stood up and motioned Rei to follow her; leading him out in the corridors she then turned back to instruct the class.  
  
" You should be finishing off the worksheets from yesterday, and when you are done, proceed with chapter eight from your textbooks."  
  
Outside Rei leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, while his mind raced through possible reasons why the teacher might want to talk to him about. (_Could it be that she found out I put that cricket in her bag? But that was Tyson's idea. Or does she know that I sprinkled chalk dust over_ _her coat? Probably not._) His train of thoughts were interrupted as the teacher returned, closing the door behind her.   
  
" Rei, do you know the reason I wish to talk to you?"   
  
Shaking his head earnestly Rei replied with a "no."  
  
" Then take a look at this."   
  
Extending her arm the teacher held out a piece of paper, offering it to Rei. Seizing the page the raven haired teen read it without hesitation, his expression alternating from curious to disbelief in a few short seconds.  
  
" Mrs Culton, I... I..." Rei chocked out in his startled state.  
  
" I must say I am disappointed with you Rei, I have expected more from you than this." the teacher continued in a reprimanding approach.  
  
" I'm sorry." the boy answered quietly.  
  
" Apologising won't do any good now, do you have any reason why you think you have fallen behind the rest of the class?"  
  
" I guess I haven't really put my mind into my studies lately." Rei lowered his head.  
  
" Well then, I don't know what's going on in your life; but I suggest you prioritise your studies before anything else Rei." Her voice was no longer harsh, but advising.  
  
" Yes, Mrs Culton."   
  
" Don't be put down by this Rei, I see a lot of potential in you and I'm sure you can bring it out. As for this test, it only accounts for a small percentage of your yearly results so you needn't worry about it too much."   
  
" I understand."  
  
" Now come in and finish off your work from yesterday. And let this be a lesson for you Rei." the teacher spoke in a dismissive manner before entering the classroom once more, Rei following soon after. 

==========

A young teen strode down the length of the office corridors in a confident stance, the plush carpet absorbed the otherwise footstep noises. One hand carried a simple duffle bag while its counterpart held several sheets of paper. He was dressed in a short-sleeved light blue shirt and casual black jeans; a pair of sunglasses shielded his eyes, but not his vision. Reaching the end of the corridor he stopped before finely carved and polished double doors; the entrance closed with a soft click as the boy admitted entrance to the principal's office.  
  
" So there you are, I've been expecting you." A cheery bold man in his mid-fifties spoke.  
  
" Greetings, Mr Dickenson."   
  
" How was your trip?" questioned the principal as he reallocated a pile of paperwork to one side.  
  
" Enjoyable." came the curt reply.  
  
" No troubles I hope?"   
  
" None at all sir. By the way here are the forms you asked me to fill out." the teen passed the papers in his hand to Mr Dickenson who began to examine them.   
  
" Take a seat, would you like a drink?" the old man offered.   
  
" Tempting, but no thanks. I was hoping you could inform me of my dormitory room number, I'm afraid I didn't get a very good rest on the plane." the free hand ruffled through wild bangs as the teen inquired.  
  
" Of course. You'll be staying in dormitory no. 405, do you want somebody to take you there?"  
  
" I think I'll manage." he responded.  
  
" Good then. I'll have someone to carry your uniforms and supplies to you later today, and here is your timetable." the principal informed, handing a small piece of paper to the teen.  
  
" Thanks, I'll be off then."  
  
And with that the boy left the office, once more closing the double doors with a click before heading for his dormitory. 

==========

The instant Rei walked out the door with the teacher, Kai knew something was wrong. Rei wasn't the kind to get into trouble, nor did the boy have difficulties with his academic skills; okay so Rei was no maths wizard but he shouldn't have any problems. Opening his textbook Kai pretended to work, while still contemplating Rei's situation. Looking to his right he spotted the neglected backdoor and an idea sprang into his mind.  
  
The convenience of sitting in the back corner.  
  
Sporting a quick glance at the rest of the class Kai made sure no one was looking at him. The whole class was engaged in either talking or working, good. Pushing his chair back until it aligned with the door Kai proceeded to pull back his desk as well. Satisfied with his position the slate haired boy then began to shift his desk leftwards until a considerable amount of space formed a gap. Making sure once more nobody noticed him Kai gripped the doorknob, pulling the door back, opening until it touched his desk.   
  
Sticking his head out the boy surveyed the corridors, stopping when a silhouette met his gaze.   
  
Even though his vision was limited, Kai could see Rei leaning with one side of the wall. The boy had his back to Kai but a piece of paper was clearly clutched in his left hand. Rei had his head lowered and was saying something, inaudible to Kai because of the noise in the classroom. Opposite Rei stood the teacher with her arms crossed, also speaking. The conversation lasted for minutes only, seeing the teacher turn around Kai hastily closed the backdoor, repositioning his chair and desk to their original state.   
  
For the rest of the lesson Kai couldn't help to notice how quiet Rei was; usually the boy would be chatting to Max and Kenny or snicker silently as Tyson attempts something silly. Kai had saw the disappointment written on Rei's face as he walked in, a look not well suited on the handsome youth.   
  
Kai was so wound up in his own thoughts that he ceased to notice the ring of the bell, it wasn't until Rei running out the door did he realise the time. Hurriedly shoving his books into the under-desk drawer, Kai made use of the backdoor once more; rushing out to the corridor he caught glimpse of a long braid swishing, disappearing up and behind a staircase.  
  
(_This is lunchtime, where does he think he's going?_)  
  
Without a second thought Kai too, ran up the staircase his companion disappeared behind; eager to find out what was going on. 

==========

The mild breeze twirled around branches, a silent invitation for its green leaves to join in the harmonious dance. The sun shone in her full glory, sparkling radiance reflected by trees, casting living shadows onto the still ground.   
  
A figure made his way up the deserted staircases and pass the empty corridors of the dormitory building. The majority of the students were in the cafeteria enjoying their lunch, therefore hardly anyone was present. Weaving through numerous passageways and scanning the numberplates on the otherwise identical doors, the boy eventually reached his destination.  
  
Taking off his sunglasses the teen inspected the rusted metal numbers on the door, making sure he had the right room. Confirmation in place he twisted the doorknob; with a push the boy stepped inside the confines of his new dormitory.

==========

" Rei?" Kai called out uncertainly.  
  
Holding open the metal gate with one hand Kai surveyed the bare area in front of him, spotting for any trace of the golden eyed teen. He was no less concerned for Rei; acting strangely silence in class then running up the rooftop without lunch was not normal Rei behaviour. Kai figured it must be connected to Rei's talk with the teacher, but he would have to get the finer details off the boy himself.   
  
Stepping out onto the concrete pavers the slate haired boy let his sight do the talking, crimson orbs darted within their confines, scrutinising. Pivoting on his heels Kai was greeted with the site of a lone figure, bending over the fence with his head rested on the back of his palms. A long, braided ponytail swayed against the melodic rhythm of the gentle wind.   
  
(_REI!_) Kai's mind shouted.   
  
Deciding he best not disturb the boy, Kai sauntered in Rei's direction as noiselessly as possible, not trusting himself to interrupt the surrounding peace. He wondered whether Rei noticed his attendance, then again, it wasn't important. Settling for a neutral approach Kai halted his step next to the braided boy; choosing to lean against the fence on one side, he propped one elbow up on the railing to support his chin. Rei seemed not to discern the one next to him, golden orbs trained on the distance; if you were a sharp observer you would have noticed the dusty dim shades clouding the otherwise luminous jewels.   
  
Kai didn't need to be a sharp observer to make out the boy's despair.   
  
He could sense the mixed emotions tumbling out of the teen next to him, feel the uncertainty pulsating through his body.  
  
Neither boys made any sound for the next few minutes, lost in their own trance of thoughts, to an extent grateful at the silence bestowed upon them. Before the atmosphere became eerie a flutter of wings proved enough to bring Rei back to reality, as he turned his head around, instant eye contact connected him with Kai's own pair of crimson pools.  
  
Again silence followed, only this time locking both boys within each other's gaze.   
  
" Rei..." Kai spoke in an unnaturally soft voice which could have easily been mistaken for a mere whistle of the wind.   
  
No words came from the boy who opted to continue their little staring competition.   
  
" Are you okay?" the blue haired teen inquired, apprehension masking his voice.   
  
Instead of replying, Rei turned away, positioning himself as he was earlier.  
  
No satisfied with the response he received, Kai placed one arm over Rei's shoulder gingerly, turning the boy to look at him.  
  
" You can tell me what's wrong Rei." he tried to offer reassurance.   
  
" Leave me alone Kai, I screwed up."  
  
(_Something is definitely wrong, Rei is never pessimistic._) Kai's inner thoughts confirmed.   
  
" I won't until you tell me what's wrong, I can help you."  
  
" I stuffed up my test okay? Now would you leave me alone?" Rei's voice was barely more than a monotone.   
  
" Is that it?"  
  
(_Quit being a jerk Kai, he needs your support, not someone to rub it in._)  
  
" NO! That's not it! In case you haven't noticed, I'm not Mr. I'm-good-at-everything, I'm a normal human being who has a right to do badly in tests Kai." The raven haired boy exclaimed, balling his fists, white knuckles becoming apparent.   
  
" I didn't mean that Rei, I-" before he had a chance to finish his sentence Rei's words trailed in.  
  
" I'm an exchange student Kai, I'm suppose to be studying hard to achieve high grades, I can't afford to let all my friends and family down." the boy's voice softened in disappointment.  
  
Placing both hands on Rei's shoulder Kai gripped him tightly, making sure to emphasise every word as he spoke.   
  
" Look Rei," he shook the boy softly, " first of all, you are not a screw up, so don't you dare put yourself in self-denial because I'm not going to let you."  
  
Brushing one of Kai's hand off his shoulder Rei spoke, " I'm really not in the mood for a lecture Kai."  
  
" No you listen to me," crimson eyes shone with determination, " if you let yourself fall into depression because of a small obstruction or downfall in your life, _then_ you will be letting your friends and family down, not to mention you would be letting _me_ down."  
  
" But... what can I do... " Rei muttered more to himself than anyone.   
  
Closing the distance between their bodies Kai held Rei in a close embrace, draping his arms across the golden eyed teen's back then running his hands up and down in an attempt to sooth the boy.  
  
" Start by having some faith in yourself Rei. Faith. I know you can be so much better Rei, I just know it. Don't ever, _ever_ let yourself down because of something as trivial as a test, it's not worth it..." Kai whispered in Rei's ears.  
  
" I'll try... for _you_." And with those words Rei just let himself melt into Kai's arm, surrendering into the sensation of the strong arms holding him, supporting him. Entwining his arms around the pale neck Rei rested his head on Kai's shoulder, seeking more refuge from the warm body pressed against his.   
  
Smiling, Kai poured his heart into that one simple hug. Encouraging words didn't happen to be one of his specialties either, but the person he tried to help was Rei, and that made all the difference. Lifting his hand to ruffle through Rei's dark bangs Kai placed a quick kiss on the top of his head.  
  
" I'll help you."  
  
Withdrawing from the embrace Rei's hands lingered on the slate haired boy's forearm. Elegantly raising one quizzical eyebrow he managed to stifle a chuckle and spoke.   
  
" The great Kai Hiwatari wants to help me? Geez, I am _so_ stoked." the raven haired boy mocked.   
  
" I can always just let you fail the next test, and the next, oh and the yearly exams too." Kai replied, making sure his tone was causal and offhanded.   
  
" That's mean." the younger boy pouted.   
  
" Humph."  
  
Using Kai's arms as support Rei pressed forward, brushing his lips briefly past Kai's, sharing a swift kiss. Pulling back Rei motioned Kai to come with him as he started to stroll towards the doorway; seeing his lover didn't follow him after about five steps Rei called out.  
  
" Kai, you coming back to the dorm with me?"   
  
" You go ahead, I'm gonna stay a bit longer." the blue haired teen replied.   
  
" Come back soon 'kay?" reminded Rei with a smile; he didn't hear the reply as the metal gate closed behind him with a clank. 

==========

Walking past the corridors filled with chatter and laughter Rei couldn't help but feel his spirits lifting up considerably. Hopefully everything was going to be alright from now, he wouldn't want to fail another test, especially with Kai being his 'private tutor'. But Rei knew he would be ready for whatever tomorrow has installed for him; though what he didn't count on was what, or who in this case, he saw the moment he stepped into his dormitory...   
  
The back of a slim figure greet Rei's sight, bent over and neatly stacking his clothes into the wardrobe adjacent to his own. A loose fitting navy shirt and white sweat pants were his only attire. An alien scent reached Rei's nostrils, who presumed it to be the person's shampoo. Bare footed, the boy shifted right, picking up a small towel and started to dry his hair, which Rei had noticed, was a shade of fiery crimson.   
  
Sensing the intrusion, the figure spun around and stared Rei straight in the eye. And as if on cue, the golden eyed teen found himself unable to move, pinned down by the pair of piercing sapphire orbs, yet mesmerised by the intense depths of the azure pools.   
  
Three words slipped out of Rei's mouth instinctively.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
**tbc...**

==========

A/N: The secret's out, any guesses? But first let me congratulate you on getting this far without falling asleep. I must apologize for the poor quality of this chapter, this is what you get for sacrificing your 'exam revision' nights to write. The evil reign of exams will fall next Monday morning, oh dear.   
  
On another very bright hand, my birthday is coming up. So if you enjoyed this chapter, please help to make this person's 14th birthday just that little bit more special, reviews make the best present.   
  
I hope this chapter prevents further pineapples being thrown at me *dodges*. Disruptions are once more settling in my life, not only do I have to worry about how to scrape through my exams, four of my relatives will be staying in my house (my room, for about 2 weeks). Naturally implying I won't have as much time or privacy to write.  
  
So until next time, and let's hope I don't get killed by pineapples. 


End file.
